A Map and A Book
by Scioneeris
Summary: Yuri. girlxgirl. RobinxNami. Nami wished she had a map to the brunette's heart. Robin wished there was a book to read into Nami's soul. Set after the Alabasta Arc, directly after Robin has joined the strawhats.
1. Nightmares

**A/N: This was written by request for my precious Amie-chan (as I do not usually write this genre/pairing)! Yes, I agree, there is not enough RobinxNami out there, so here's my contribution to it as per your request. :D**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it. DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up within a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^  
**

* * *

When the redhead sleepily stumbled into her arms, Robin wasn't quite sure what was wrong. She was fairly certain it had nothing to do with the weather, which was calm and quiet for the night and nothing to do with logic and reasoning.

This second conclusion was drawn when the younger girl threw her arms around her in a tight, deliberate squeeze.

"Navigator-san?" Robin whispered, tilting her head to get a better view of the girl's face. Nami was sound asleep.

Robin blinked. This was certainly new to her. She hadn't thought that her younger companion would actually sleepwalk, much less sleepwalk at the exact same time that Robin had gotten up for one of her nightly trips to the bathroom.

There was no reply from the sleeping girl and when Robin tried to pull away, the arms around her tightened considerably as Nami burrowed closer. If there were anyone else in the room but them, Robin figured there would've been a rather awkward silence in the air.

As it was just the two of them, she stood there and waited. She didn't really need another bathroom trip, it was just one of many ways to calm the agitation she couldn't quite shake off. Of course, there were other ways to relieve the tension and frustration, but some times it was simply too much of a headache.

Robin was mentally adding this to her list of stressors.

Not that she particularly minded being hugged, much less by one of her new nakama if it helped them in some way, but Nami's hug was bordering on the lines of discomfort. Her arms actually circled all the way around and in the silk pajamas, her fingers squeezed a side of softness at her chest, while the other hand dipped towards the silken waistband.

Robin took a careful breath and tried to pull away again. "Navigator-san?" She whispered, a little louder, giving a little shake.

There was no answer.

For a moment of thoughtful silence, the brunette actually thought seriously about her armful. Then a small smile stole onto her face as she leaned down and whispered in Nami's ear. "Navigator-san, you left some beri on the nightstand."

The arms dropped at once.

Robin retreated to her bed and slipped silently beneath the covers. She didn't care to have the redhead's famous temper directed toward her for some trivial matter. It would be best that she simply tried to go back to sleep right now.

It would be best for both of them.

But within seconds, Nami was awake, wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of one hand. She yawned, blinking in the shadowy interior of their room. "Robin?" Her voice was sleepily confused as her mind tried to catch up to where the rest of her was.

"Yes, Navigator-san?" Robin kept her voice light and even.

Nami looked around her for a moment and then down at herself. She mumbled a few things. Then turned and shuffled back to her bed. "Never mind. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Robin shifted to face the wall. She mentally counted off the numbers in her head. Tonight would mark the eight occurrence of this strangeness. She worried, briefly, of the navigator's health, then dismissed it on the grounds that their adorable, attentive little doctor would not have let it slip past him.

With her thoughts swirling in an attempt to puzzle it all together, Robin pulled her pillow over her head and forced herself to sleep. She'd need the rest just in case there was any excitement tomorrow.

She hoped there wasn't.

* * *

**~*~*~*Please Review! Let me know what you think, your vote counts-hopefully this wasn't too short of a chapter. I'm working on the second one already. Thinking of alternating viewpoints between Robin and Nami~*~*~***


	2. Normal Day

**A/N: This was written by request for my precious Amie-chan (as I do not usually write this genre/pairing)! I don't think I mentioned a specific timeline, but this is shortly after Robin has joined, after the Alabasta Arc and Nami's beginning to miss Vivi and remember her past with Arlong. Plot will be slowly devloped.  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it. DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up within a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Morning came beautifully and Robin kept an extra eye on the redhead as she sat on the deck with a book in hand. She was glad for once, to be able to read without fear in the daylight and at her own leisure.

It certainly helped that the handsome young cook fluttered to her side with constant refills of her favorite beverage and a platter of delicious snacks whenever her mind flittered towards thoughts of food.

The very peacefulness of everything was wonderful, soothing, almost.

Robin sipped her lukewarm coffee and turned another page in her book. She could speed read the entire volume, but it was nice to relax and relish each word for a change.

A shock of red hair caught her out of the corner of her eye and she let her eyes follow the navigator pacing the length of the deck. The girl was deeply engrossed in her thoughts to the point that she completely missed Luffy and Chopper dashing across the deck with Usopp right behind them.

Robin hid a smile in her coffee cup. She could already see how this would turn out. It was moments like these that also brightened her day. She was easily the oldest among the strawhat crew, but somehow just being around them made her feel younger by default.

Their energetic antics always kept her amused and when necessary, there seemed to be a healthy dose of maturity in there too. At this moment, Robin simply waited to see the comedy play out.

Their beloved captain and little doctor had obviously been playing some sort of game and accidently trampled through Usopp's makeshift workshop as he was trying to craft some new concoction. Such actions were deserving of a scolding that the long-nosed inventor immediately delivered, dashing after the culprits, waving his hammer in the air.

Zoro was in their path, but Luffy simply leaped over him without a second thought and Chopper scrambled around with a loud squeal. Nami was the second obstacle they encountered and Luffy ran smack into her as he turned to grin over his shoulder at Usopp.

"Ow!"

A second later, said Captain and company was lined up on the deck before her, matching bumps on their heads as Nami blew her smoking fist. "Next time…WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She growled.

"We're sorry." They chorused, bowing obediently. "Very sorry."

Nami snorted, turning away. Why couldn't they be more like Sanji? Or Robin, for that matter. She thought, casting a glance towards the stairs where Robin sat comfortably in her chair, a book in one hand, coffee in the other. The dark eyes peered laughingly over the top of the book and Nami knew she was smiling in her usual way.

She returned the smile, faintly, turning away, only to have her attention redirected by Sanji's entrance. "Nami-swan~!" He sang cheerfully. "Robin-chwan~! Lunch is served." He caught Luffy's rocket towards the galley with a well-placed shoe to his rubber face. "and the rest of you idiots too. Oi, Luffy. Wait a moment. Ladies first!"

"Aw, Sanji!" Luffy's whine was immediately followed by a pouting exclamation of "Ow!"

When night came again, Nami crawled into her bed, tugging the covers up to her chin. She didn't really want to sleep tonight. Rather, she didn't want to close her eyes and dream tonight. It was too easy to give in to the nightmares and on days like these, stressful and exhausting days resulting from the lack of sleep, she simply didn't want to deal with it.

But her body was tired and demanded the rest that was due to it. She couldn't refuse as her eyelids slid shut.

And she was right.

The dreams came at once. In full force, with everything that they'd been and then some more. The nightmares attacked her once after the other. Bellemere and Nojiko bruised, beaten and bleeding to death. Arlong laughing and mocking her. The entire strawhat crew executed before her very eyes. A giant cyclone swallowing her whole.

It was a smorgasbord of the very worst kind of scenarios to have nightmares from. Nami tossed and turned until she was so twisted and tangled in the sheets that she couldn't move. Panic set in for real when her eyes flew open in the darkness and she struggled to free her hands.

* * *

~***~*~*Please Review!~*~*~**


	3. Another Sleepless Night

**A/N: This was written by request for my precious Amie-chan (as I do not usually write this genre/pairing)! Set directly after Robin has joined the strawhats's crew, after the Alabasta Arc. Plot will be slowly devloped. Thanks a bunch for the PM's and favs. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! ^_^  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

It was a smorgasbord of the very worst kind of scenarios to have nightmares from, as if every single worst possible combination had been smushed together and spread out on display. She could not wake or sleep in those strange moments and so Nami tossed and turned until she was so twisted and tangled in the sheets that she couldn't move.

Panic set in for real when her eyes finally flew open in the darkness and she struggled to free her hands. A squeak of surprise edged out of her mouth and she tried to press her lips together in an effort to quell the frustration and instead, a whimper came free.

By the time she was able to sufficiently calm herself, hot, angry tears were streaming down her face and her nose was beginning to feel rather stuffy. Taking a few careful gulps of air, Nami swabbed her face with the sweat-soaked sheets and then pushed the damp mass away from her.

Breathing was simultaneously easy and difficult in the few seconds that followed until Nami finally squeezed her eyes shut and began counting beri in the back of her mind. It was a good trick and within minutes, she was breathing normally again.

Relief flooded through her as she gathered the strength to sit up and gingerly swing her legs over the edge of the bed. She tested her weight on her feet, contemplating a bathroom visit or a breath of fresh air.

Damp hair clung thickly to her forehead and when she finally stood up, Nami decided to head to the bathroom. Her stomach was beginning to feel queasy in the once peaceful rocking of the Going Merry.

The queasiness grew worse and Nami found herself running to the bathroom, not caring if anyone saw or heard her as long as she didn't expel whatever contents her stomach still held before an audience.

She was lucky.

In the privacy of the bathroom, she heaved and gasped, until the stomach acid burned her throat. There was nothing to come up, she'd hardly eaten all that she normally would have that day. Sanji had been occupied with making a special two-day dessert for them and he had apologized for a temporary lack of snacks.

Nami had waved it off. She was now missing Vivi more than ever and the thought of happily eating cake without the blue-haired girl, left her feeling rotten and empty. The strong-willed princess had been an excellent friend amidst the gaggle of men on the strangely extraordinary pirate ship.

She was caring, quiet and worried far too much for her own good, but she had been the closest thing to a friend since her adoped sister, Nojiko. A hitch caught in her breath and Nami rinsed her face and splashed twice with the icy water.

It helped to jerk her back to her present case and she soon stumbled back towards the girl's bedroom quarters, silently wishing whoever was on watch wouldn't see her. Her jaw settled into a crooked line as she realized the green-haired swordsman was the one on nightduty.

She moved even quieter.

* * *

Robin heard the door open and shut. She'd gone perfectly still the moment Nami's sobs had filled the room. Relief had registered when the redhead had left and Robin had taken that moment to sit up in the darkness.

She lit the lamp, quickly, checking about the room and then sliding out from the warmth beneath her own covers to check the navigator's bed. As far as she could tell, there was nothing wrong on the outside.

Her lips pursed together in thought as she retreated to her own bed and turned the lamp out. Whatever was bothering Nami wasn't something that she could help, at least, not with what little she knew of the younger woman. It had taken a bag of stolen jewels to start their relationship and they'd yet to have had a decent conversation between themselves.

Quite frankly, Robin was a bit relieved as she didn't quite know how to deal with the usual feminine quirks of gossip, secret-swapping and trading romance stories. Her life had nothing to compare to those common experiences, yet, something about the tenderness behind the redhead's fierce temper hinted at something else. Something deeper.

Robin had tucked that detail away for later thought. She'd seen a few other things that the rest of the crew had not seemed to latch onto. As the famous Miss All-Sunday, she'd seen both halves of the navigator—battle-mode and nakama-mode—it was a strangely fitting twist to the girl's personality.

The door opened again and Robin stilled beneath the covers once more, her musings cut short. She'd have to puzzle out the rest another time. She listened as Nami straightened the sheets on her bed and then climbed in once more.

She listened for the breaths to even out and lapse into sleep, but the sleep came for her long before Robin realized that Nami was still wide awake—for another sleepless night.

* * *

Nami wrapped herself in the newly cooled sheet, ignoring the faint patches of dampness that had faded to a sudden coolness. Her eyes wandered the darkened interior of the women's cabin and then settled on the stiff, sleeping figure of Robin.

She bit her lip and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

She'd had nightmares like this before. Vivi had been there for them, for her.

The blue-haired princess had immediately woken at the sound of her flailing about on the bed and shook her awake and away from the terror. With a glass of water and a warm hug, the princess had then all but forced her to join her on the other bed, careful to let her pick which side and careful to give her a fresh sheet. When Nami had curled up facing the wall, Vivi had spread her blanket over both of them and then hugged her tight from behind, humming softly until Nami had managed to fall asleep again.

_Vivi…I miss you…_ Nami rolled over and buried her face in the thick pillow.

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~**


	4. Reflex

**A/N: This was written by request for my precious Amie-chan (as I do not usually write this genre/pairing)! Set directly after Robin has joined the strawhats's crew, after the Alabasta Arc. Plot will be slowly devloped. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews~! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. ^_^  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Robin woke the next morning with her eyes still closed. It was a habit she'd worked long to keep, a way to wake without seeming as if she really had. It was a good trick, one she'd seen the green-haired swordsman use before. He was quite good at it, actually.

Though Robin had a feeling that was a compliment he would never hear nor accept for her—and partially because she would never dare to voice it aloud. Taking her time to wake up fully, she stretched leisurely in the warm bedsheets and turned just enough to see Nami's bed out of the corner of her eye.

It was empty.

Her quiet sigh filled the empty bedroom. Rousing herself enough to climb out of bed, Robin sprouted a few extra hands to make up the bed and save her a few mere seconds. Normally, she'd take the time to do it without such flair, but her thoughts were on the distraught version of the redhead she'd seen last night.

Her curiosity was getting the better of her to see if the navigator was any better the morning after. It took another handful of minutes to dress and appear on deck. The rich scents of breakfast wafted through the air and Robin was able to tell the time.

That was nice to know that she hadn't woken too late to miss a meal—not that the cheerful, ever-present cook would allow her to. A faint smile touched her lips as she took in the sight of her crewmates sprawled across the deck.

Usopp seemed to be in the middle of teaching Luffy and Chopper a card game, Zoro was training as usual and Nami was nowhere to be found.

Robin mentally tucked away that tidbit of information as she made her way up the stairs and towards the kitchen in search of her usual cup of coffee. It was a habit she didn't see the point in denying.

She tapped politely on the door before entering, to announce her presence. She had learned early on that it was a good thing to do, because the zealous cook could become dangerously absorbed in his cooking adventures—sometimes a little too involved.

But there was only a sing-songy "Good morning, Robin-chwan~!" As she entered and a cup of steaming coffee whisked to the table in her usual spot, set down with a pretty plate and napkin, in which a slice of cinnamon coffee cake rested.

"Thank you, Cook-san." Robin rewarded him with a simple smile, taking in the kitchen's interior only to discover the familiar shock of red hair she'd been searching for.

Nami was fast asleep, her head pillowed in arms, a half-eaten milkshake and cookie combo just out of reach of her hands. From the tense posture of her shoulders, a faint shadow was visible on her sleeping face.

Robin stared for a long moment and then took the opportunity to inquire about the strange sight. "Cook-san?"

"Yes, Robin-chwan~?"

"How long…?" She tilted her head towards the sleeping navigator.

The hearts momentarily slowed and Sanji seemed to think for an equally long moment, before he turned back to his chopping at the kitchen counter. "Long." He said, simply.

Robin smiled into her coffee and turned her attention to the book she'd brought with her. Within minutes, she was flipping through the pages to find the spot she'd left off. Eventually, the coffee chilled and the cake was half-eaten, her attention completely absorbed in the written adventures.

At that point, Robin looked up to realize that she was alone in the kitchen with the sleeping navigator. Sanji was nowhere to be seen and for a moment, it seemed that the silence was strange, then she heard a few shouts and yells, followed by the familiar sounds of the cook's scolding and tough love kicks.

She almost smiled. He must have gone out of the kitchen to get something or finish up some part of the meal and had thought to do it outside as not to disturb her reading. It was a thoughtful gesture that she resolved to be sure to compliment the meal.

The red-haired girl moaned softly from beside her and the book was instantly forgotten as she turned to study the sleeping face. The moan was repeated and the smooth face twitched, contorting to reflect the nature of whatever dreams were taking place behind the closed eyelids.

For a moment, a distinct ache filtered into her mind, settling somewhere in her chest with a certain heaviness. It was something she could understand all too well. Having a nightmare where there was no one to offer comfort and in a place where such a thing might be considered a weakness.

She didn't have to rethink what she did next, it was more of a reflex that she didn't care to suppress.

Reaching out, she settled on hand, faintly on the head of silken red hair. Just light enough, to barely even feel the pressure, she ran her thin fingers over the swoop of hair that was often tucked behind the navigator's ears.

Her face twitched, furrowed and then as Robin's hand settled into her hair, stroking gently, the expression on her face began to smooth out, until nothing but peace remained.

* * *

**~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~**


	5. Sorting Thoughts

**A/N: This was written by request for my precious Amie-chan (as I do not usually write this genre/pairing)! Set directly after Robin has joined the strawhats's crew, after the Alabasta Arc. Plot will be slowly developed. (and yes, I'll repeat this until I get tired of it. LOL). I've been away from decent internet and a pc for awhile, so this is a tad longer than some of the other chappys.  
**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, comments and suggestions. I am trying to work with them/use them to improve on my writing and this fic overall~! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. ^_^  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Robin eventually sprouted another pair of hands to hold her book open as she began to read once more, her hand slowing until it simply rested on the redhead's neck, with soft, gentle ministrations as she toyed with the strands of fiery hair.

When she heard Sanji's return, the pair of hands disappeared and Robin shifted back just enough away to her original spot, holding the book in her own two hands. She looked up with a smile as the cook entered, a half-scowl on his face that melted away immediately upon seeing her.

"Ah, Robin-chwan~! Breakfast will be ready any moment now. Is there anything my flower would desire?"

Robin let the smile linger for a moment longer as she realized the cook was carrying a large tub of fish meat. He'd gone out on the deck to clean the large fish and now was bringing back the spoils of Luffy's latest catch.

"Perhaps another cup of coffee?" She pushed the empty mug across the table.

The hearts began to stream out of his eyes. "Of course, of course!" He trilled, snatching up the cup and practically floating over to the coffee machine contraption to refill the ceramic mug. "Anything else? More cake?"

"I wouldn't want it to spoil my appetite." She allowed him to remove the small plate and fork. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He whisked the plate away and was soon back to his station beside the counter, the frying pan beginning to sizzle as he started into the last phase of the breakfast preparations.

Robin watched him for a moment, switching her gaze to the navigator before finally returning to her book. It was hard to focus on the words on the page when her mind wanted to tangle over the subtle mysteries her new nakama presented.

Mysteries that she might never fully figure out.

* * *

The smell of breakfast woke the navigator, as the scent of fried fish patties filled the small kitchen and as she groggily pulled herself to the present, Nami realized that she'd been sleeping.

Confirmation of that exact bit of information came in the sharp pinpricks of stiffness from sleeping in such an awkward position to begin with. The sigh that should have come out was stuck somewhere in her throat as Nami realized that she shared the kitchen with another person than Sanji.

She'd known venturing into the kitchen was a safe haven. Sanji, for all of his flirting and floweriness, would allow her to nap peacefully and he'd make an effort to work quietly, another testament to his skill as a chef.

A yawn seemed to stick in her throat, directly beside the sigh and Nami pressed her lips tightly together. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself, not yet anyway.

The other person in the kitchen was Robin.

Silent, mysterious and politely-smiling Robin.

Nami swallowed hard. She'd forgotten that little detail—and she didn't usually forget such things. Robin drank coffee. Coffee was served in the kitchen. Robin usually drank her coffee in the kitchen if a mealtime was drawing near, rather than venturing out onto the deck. Robin was in the kitchen for coffee.

It took her tired brain a few precious minutes to connect the dots and by then, her exhaustion was already catching up to her. Nami felt her body betray her with the simple act of relaxation as she processed the fact that there was nothing out of the ordinary and that Robin's addition to the kitchen hadn't changed what she'd come here for.

Peace and quiet.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji sang cheerfully. "Nami-san looks so adorable when she has only just awakened." But there was a teasing lilt to his voice as he winked at her, expertly flipping two fish patties with a flick of his wrist and a toss of the frying pan. "Breakfast shall be ready for you lovely ladies in just a moment."

"Ah…uh, right. Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami managed to pull out the usual smile to accompany the answer she knew he was looking for.

His cheerful expression softened by a few degrees and he plucked a smaller patty from the stack on the counter, dropping it into a plate and returning to the frying. In between of the sizzling sounds and flying hands, Sanji managed to cut the patty into strips and pour a bit of a pickled sauce into a little bowl, presenting the treat to the women with smile.

"Thank you, Chef-san." Robin murmured, accepting the pair of chopsticks and surveying the little snack.

His smile grew wider.

Nami nodded her thanks, surprised to feel her stomach rumbling now that there were chopsticks in her hands. The methodical movements of moving the strips of fish patty to the sauce and then to her mouth, seemed routine enough to help her clear the foggy thought passages.

By the time she'd polished off most of the snack, Sanji had already begun to set the table. Robin was leaning back against the wall, holding her book in her hands, out of his way and occasionally turning a page.

Nami found herself scooting backwards and towards the brunette, if only to be out of Sanji's way and for the simple fact that sitting near Robin meant that Sanji had less of a hassle in defending their plates against Luffy's indiscriminant food-snatching. It also meant that she could eat in peace.

It was only a matter of minutes before Sanji slid her plate before her, the kind smile resurfacing again as he tucked her napkin at the corner of her plate. Shuffling to the door, he stuck his head out and shouted the usual mealtime call.

* * *

Breakfast was chaos.

Nami slipped out of the busy kitchen and out onto the quiet deck. She was relieved to be away from her nakama, if only for the sake of not having to feel so many pairs of eyes on her. Even if they were seeing absolutely nothing, it felt as if they were looking right through her and that feeling, Nami discovered, was something that she absolutely could not stomach.

With a grimace, one hand went to her stomach and Nami made her way towards the bathroom. The meal had been very good. Sanji had kept guard quiet well and Usopp had been the one keeping watch, so that meant that a surly, but fairly quiet swordsman took the usual spot at the table.

It had been a bit of a relief, because the redhead didn't think that she could've handling having to overhear one of the long-nose's ridiculously outrageous tales. Her head was twisted up in enough knots without having to add his brand of nonsense to it all.

She found herself standing in the bathroom and within minutes, she was retching into the toilet bowl, her stomach stubbornly refusing to calm. Guilt washed over her, along with a sickening feeling of shame as the acid burned her throat and another unwelcome heave had her gasping for air.

Nami sat there until she could will her feet to move and then she went about the business of rinsing out her mouth and swallowing some of the cool water from the sink. Her stomach was still twisting and turning in a way that threatened to expel the meager mouthfuls of water, but she squeezed her eyes shut, counting beri in her head, until her body submitted to the mental command to calm and return to normal.

"Something's wrong with me." She told her reflection, staring at the strange face that seemed to be a ghost of her actual self. "Really wrong." The last words came out in a mere whisper and her eyes filled with tears.

This wasn't rational at all. Whatever was going on was simply too much and that alone set her on edge. Gripping the sides of the sink, she forced herself to push away the muddled thoughts and work through logical reasons for it.

_Stress._

It just had to be stress, right? There was no other logical reason for all of that…illogical things. Her shoulders slumped and her head bowed. This was bad. Really bad.

_Maybe I'm sick_. She bit her lip._ I could ask Chopper…_

But as quickly as that thought had surfaced, Nami squashed it. She didn't want to trouble the little doctor, who would no doubt freak out over her explanation—or rather—her excuse of what had happened and she wasn't too keen on taking medicine.

Her stomach churned again at the thought of the lingering taste from the last necessary medicine ball.

_No. Definitely not going that route._

_If not Chopper, then what next?_

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~***_  
_


	6. Eye Spy

**A/N: For my dear Amie-chan, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm still away from decent internet and my preferred pc, so apologies for any formatting/weirdness in this chappy. It's from Robin's POV.  
**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, comments and suggestions. I don't usually update this fast, LOL, so I hope you enjoy this new chappy. ^_^  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Robin couldn't help noticing.

She really couldn't.

Nami had left the kitchen earlier than usual and she'd eaten her food quicker than the archaeologist could ever recall. That alone was odd enough to warrant more thought, but the brunette had not had that luxury as she'd had to put her book aside to keep up with the table conversation.

They were discussing something about their adventures before she'd joined and Robin had decided that she would always listen attentively whenever it came to such matters. She didn't care to ask questions that might be unwelcome and the privilege of reading the logbook hadn't been withheld, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to read it.

A breath of frustration left her as she handed her empty plate to the everpresent cook who appeared almost at once beside her to take the dish.

"Thank you, Cook-san. The meal was delicious." Robin favored him with the smile that brought the shiny pink hearts literally swimming from his eyes as he danced to the sink, humming merrily, oblivious to the swordsman's quiet grumbles to stop his noise.

Robin retreated to the usual spot on the corner of the deck, her book in hand. She read for a while until she realized that she was turning the pages, reading the words and promptly forgetting them. The story wasn't making any sense at all in spite of the progress she'd made. That was disappointing.

The fact that she'd made it halfway through the book before that had registered brought a twinge of surprise. With a sigh, she closed the volume and consciously took stock of the deck and the current nakama present. It didn't surprise her that the navigator was nowhere to be found among them and that particular realization brought another faint twinge to the back of her mind.

She could look for her—in more ways than one—but whether it would be welcome or not was an entirely different story. Robin sat, silently for a long moment. She reasoned through every argument she could think of and then the ache from before resurfaced and she rose to her feet with a resigned air. There were things she could argue with and things that she could not.

She knew herself well enough to know that leaving the matter alone would only cause her mind to shift gears and work through more complicated things than the actual truth. It would be best to simply quell her curiosity for the time being with the mere fact of the navigator's whereabouts.

It should be enough.

It had to be enough.

At least, until she was able to make better sense of the recent strangeness, Robin decided. Having settled on that point of reasoning, she brushed her hair back with one hand and started forward across the deck.

The faintest tinge of a hostile aura wafted at the corners of her senses and Robin kept her gaze straight ahead as she passed the swordsman. He was awake. She knew he was awake. He knew that she knew that he was awake. He was also being sure to let her know that he knew she was leaving the deck. That he was conscious of the current surroundings and what could be implied from her departure.

She was leaving the deck when all but one was present. The most subtle of subtle warnings.

A bitter smile registered as she descended the stairs to the women's quarters. She could try to win some favor in the grumpy swordsman's graces, but there was enough of common sense in her to note that it might not be worth the effort. It was probably best to let him accept her in his own time and for the moment, Robin supposed that she could spare that time for however long she could safely travel with the strawhats.

Her steps curved towards the women's quarters and she pulled her wandering mind back to the present. That was a safe temporary destination at the moment. It could mean that she was simply switching books or changing outfits or some other excuse. It would do for the moment.

Unless someone had been watching.

Robin frowned, angling towards the shared room and letting herself inside. She didn't like the thought of being watched, though it was fair enough in its own right, for she had kept tabs on each crewmember in ways that were less than polite. She was not so petty as to deny a fair turnabout when deserved. Sinking gratefully into the soft comforts of her own bed, Robin lay down for a moment, staring up at the wooden ceiling.

Her mind was calming enough for her to keep on reasoning through things and she finally decided on a suitable course of action. Her hands crossed and eyes closed as she murmured the words to sprout an eye and ear in various hidden corners across the ship.

With some effort, she sifted through the images and feelings, releasing each space until she found the desired person.

The redhead was standing over the bathroom sink, her hands gripping the edge of the porcelain sink so tightly that it seemed to be the only thing keeping her upright in her present state. She was breathing in gasps and her face was damp as if she'd been crying.

She simply stood there for a time, before finally washing her face and watching the water droplets dribble down her cheeks and into the sink, making no move to wipe the wetness from her features, instead opting to scrub her face with a bare arm and the hem of her short-sleeve blouse.

When she seemed to deem herself presentable, the redhead navigator turned and left the bathroom.

Robin recalled her eye and ear, methodically checking through the next possible places for the redhead's appearance. Sure enough, Nami returned to the now empty space she would temporarily deem her map-making room and promptly dropped into the empty desk chair, pillowing her head on her arms again.

She stared out at the wall for a very long time.

The wall with no window.

When she couldn't solve that puzzle, Robin withdrew the eye and ear. Something was definitely wrong with the young woman and she had no idea what ought to be done about it.

That was one mystery she hadn't thought she'd have to solve.

With her head turned to the side, Robin let her eyes wander along the wood grain and her mind to meander through the newly presented puzzle. She was observant to a fault—mostly, so if she simply sifted through everything that had happened in the past few days, perhaps there would be some details or clues providing a different outlook on things.

_Ah, Navigator-san…_

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for Reading!~*~*~**_  
_


	7. Thoughtful Drinks

**A/N: Special thanks to my dear readers who have taken the time to read and review this little fic! I'm very glad-thank you VERY much. Thanks also to those of you who have added this to your alerts/faves lists. I really appreciate it (and thank you for the suggestions as well!) I hope you enjoy this new chappy. ^_^  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Nami didn't know how long she'd been sleeping, but she could make an educated guess when she heard Sanji's gentle knocking on the door, announcing that lunch was ready. His voice was pleasant, the knocking quiet enough that it didn't jar the emptiness in her head, but that it didn't fill her either. She roused herself enough to mumble an answer.

"Nami-san?" His voice held a touch of concern.

The redhead stifled a groan and sat up straight, hoping that would lend some credibility to her voice as she repeated the line. "Be right there, Sanji-kun." She saw him linger, the shadow cast faintly before the door and then his footsteps shuffled onwards. It was terribly tempting to simply let her head fall back to the desk and return to sleep.

Too tempting, so she willed her legs and feet to move, standing, a touch unsteadily.

Her stomach churned unhappily with her recent sickness and she grimaced, shuffling for the door. She could already hear the others running pell-mell for the kitchen, with Luffy's happy shrieks and shouts drowned out by Usopp's own exclamations. Another pair of quiet, deliberate footsteps seemed to pause for the slightest moment in front of the door before continuing on.

Nami didn't miss that detail. It stuck stubbornly in her head as she reasoned out the only person those footsteps could belong to.

_Robin_.

She swallowed hard. That couldn't possibly be good at all.

Why would Robin be keeping tabs on her? Granted, the woman seemed to have her own strange code of ethics to operate by, but somehow everything that she did seemed to have some secondary purpose to it. The memory of Crocodile's jewels popped into her head and Nami sighed. That one memory outweighed nearly everything else she tried to call to mind in order to argue her point.

Robin might have her bad points—considering all that she'd done before they were nakama, but then again, she'd made up for it in ways that Nami knew were absolutely perfect. She'd saved Luffy too and their carefree Captain had cheerfully returned the favor at the first available opportunity.

The redhead's mind began to wander as she reached for the doorknob and let herself out, heading towards the kitchen/living room mix in one. She'd remembered Zoro questioning Luffy in regards to how trustworthy Robin could be and the rubber man had simply smiled and whispered something that had made the green-haired man blush to the tips of his ears. He'd then patted him on the shoulder and said "Zoro thinks like Robin—it's fine. She saved me. I saved her." And with that, the subject was closed.

The swordsman had let it drop, but Nami hadn't missed the way he doubled his guard whenever the brunette was around. She was sort of tired of it and sort of glad about it. It was one thing to argue with the green-headed idiot and threaten him with ridiculous interest rates and whatnot, but another thing entirely to know that no matter what, he had her back. Even after the fight in Alabasta, he'd carried her on his back to find the others, regardless of the fact that he had to be tired and injured—whether visible or not—and he'd done it anyway. She was beginning to hold a grudging respect for him, something fairly similar for the dark-haired brunette with the purple cowgirl hat.

* * *

Lunch was a rowdy affair as usual. Nami had managed to keep to the corners of the chaos and with Sanji generously guarding her plate for her and Robin paying no specific attention to her, the redhead ate in some semblance of peace. She ate as much as she could stomach, even if only to enjoy the sensation of being full before her fickle stomach rebelled on her.

"Nami-swan?" Sanji was at her elbow, one curly-eyebrow appropriately arched with worry. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah. It's fine. Everything's fine, Sanji-kun!" Nami forced herself to smile, speaking with as even and bright a voice as she could muster. Someone kicked her under the table and her smile wavered, disappearing altogether as she rounded on the possible offender. "Usopp!" She muttered, through gritted teeth. The kick to her foot had sent a jolt through her tired body and her stomach didn't like that very much. It took a rather concentrated effort to keep her lunch exactly where it was and nowhere else—but in her stomach.

Her temper simmered and bubbled as slender hands clenched around the respective knife and fork. Her brow darkened as she half-rose from her seat, preparing to unleash her wrath in short order.

A cool hand brushed against her arm. "Nami-swan?" Sanji peered at her, intently from beneath the blond fringe of hair. "Is something the matter?"

One stray soup bean flew from Luffy's waving fork and hit her directly below the left eye. Nami clamped her jaws shut, not trusting herself to say something that wouldn't cause some sort of permanent damage. She couldn't help it though, it was too much to stay quiet about and before she could speak, the kind cook took up her cause.

"Oi, watch it you idiots! How dare you throw food at Nami-swan? Food is not to be wasted!"

* * *

Sanji eventually lost his temper with the rambunctious boys and ordered them all outside, barking at Usopp for them to pull out the fishing gear and occupy themselves in a more productive way. They did.

A somewhat peaceful silence settled over the Going Merry—at least as much as was possible in for the strawhat pirates. Zoro opted to skip the fishing activity for the more constructive pastime of pushups—from a rather precarious position atop the post above the flying jolly roger. He counted off his single-thumbed push-ups, mumbling somewhere in the thousands when Chopper excitedly squealed and reeled in his first catch.

It was a lovely small fish and Luffy proudly congratulated him. Of course, Usopp couldn't let that go unsaid and general ridiculousness ensued in the next following minutes.

Nami watched them with the faintest degree of fondness settling over her as she leaned against the railing, feeling a tad lighter, but more tired than she'd been in a long time. She had excused herself to the bathroom—again. Her lunch had refused to stay down—again. She'd done what she'd had to do—again. And apart from the bitter taste in her mouth, she was fine for the moment.

Breathing in the warm sea air was somehow distinctly soothing in a way it hadn't been in some time. Her eyes wandered around the deck, lingering on a certain white-bloused, purple-pantsed brunette with her head in a book. She watched the older woman until the head shifted ever so slightly and the faintest smile touched the chiseled features.

Nami blushed, averting her eyes and suddenly thankful for the swooning distraction that floated out of the kitchen.

"Nami-swan~!" Sanji fairly hummed, gliding over with a garnished drink in hand. "I've brought you a special drink." He held out the silver platter. "A special tropical fruit drink to grant you silky smooth skin!" Expectant wide eyes waited as she accepted the drink.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She put the straw to her lips and took a tentative sip. It looked good, it smelled good and she was relieved when the coolness slid down her throat in a rather satisfying way. She rewarded his efforts with the usual smile tuned out the boy's disparaging chatter on why they ought to be treated to drinks as well.

The taste of the cool fruited liquid and the hint of the citrus garnish settled her stomach in a most pleasing way. Nami closed her eyes, sipping slowly, swishing the liquid around in her mouth. She wanted this moment to last—at least—long enough for her to savor it. A faint tremble coursed through her and she gripped the railing for support.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to get the plot moving-once that starts, so will the romance and I'm trying to follow the series of events in the anime. Guess which episode opening this is? LOL. **

**~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~ Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.  
**


	8. In Her Eyes

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not really "back" per se, but I found two chapters on my harddrive and figured I might as well post them. I am not commenting on anything at the moment. Thank you for all the messages and well-wishes. I am feeling somewhat better lately, though I am not back to 100%. Thankfully, my family drama is sorting itself out and if things continue on the way they ought to, I may be back to fic writing pretty soon. Thank you for your patience and support. **

**Special thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this little fic! Your reviews are VERY much appreciated. Thanks also to those of you who have added this to your alerts/faves lists. This is a Robin chapter and Ch9 is a Nami chapter. I'll try to get that one up tonight or tomorrow, maybe-have some homework to finish first.  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Robin sipped her drink with a polite smile on her tanned face. She'd been sure to thank the thoughtful cook and to sneak a glance at the redheaded navigator. Nami seemed perfectly fine at the moment, until their eyes met and then she'd gratefully taken the blond cook's distraction and busied herself with the gifted drink.

As the fruity concoction slid down her throat, Robin returned her attention to the book, not really seeing the lovely black words on beautiful white pages. She was thinking more along the lines of the lovely curves on such a slender body and the smattering of invisible freckles on the expressive face of one outspoken navigator.

_Focus, Robin._

She silently reminded herself, attempting and failing to return her attentions to second volume of The Rainbow Mist. Her mind flickered back to the lunch table and she recalled the events of the boisterous meal. Nami had seemed rather close to a breaking point then. Sanji had saved her—again.

One tick of annoyance registered in the back of her head and Robin made herself turn a page she hadn't read and take a sip of the drink she suddenly, could no longer taste.

_A witch…_

The thought swirled in her head, drawing a wry smile that didn't quite make it all the way up to her face. Perhaps the green-haired swordsman was right in all his mutterings and mumblings of their resident navigator.

Nami was a witch—she'd managed to weasel her way into a head of thoughts with ideas, feelings and emotions stirring up things they shouldn't have.

Robin's musings were interrupted however, when Nami's bright weather forecast drifted to her ears.

"Wind's favorable…looks like another good day…"

It was, Robin noted, exactly as the redhead had said. She hadn't been paying attention. She hadn't noticed, her reading habit only required a position with good lighting and the least disturbance. Most days, that was out on deck or in a corner of the kitchen by the table. Her reading quiet was shattered with Luffy's wild whoop.

He'd caught something.

Robin slid one finger between the pages as she closed the book, keeping a bookmark and watching as the small pirate crew gathered around a dizzy escargot. The strawhats chattered amongst themselves before a door in the side popped open and a traveling salesman emerged. He was polite, not-too-bright and rather eager to keep his mouth running.

From her quiet spot on the deck, Robin watched the entire exchange. After they'd been at it for a few minutes, her mind shifted gears and she opened the book again, returning to her original intention—to finish volume two. She'd just sunk into the world of mystical phenomena when the stranger's high-pitched voice was suddenly beside her ear.

Years of training and experience kept her right where she was as Robin drew in a careful breath and released it.

"And you, Miss!" The salesman chirped. "You should try this silky smooth skin soap!" He began his sales pitch and Robin turned to glance at him.

"You seem to have everything." She said, politely.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, sufficiently diverted from soap-selling to further singing the praises of his company.

Robin was about to tune him out when Nami's soft voice cut through the babble. She was asking about paper. The brunette straightened up at that. The next few minutes were vaguely amusing and somewhat useful. She had never known that Nami's eyes could take on that rich, dark sparkle in their garnet depths.

The redhead's entire face had brightened by several degrees and when the salesman had begun his pitch, it was obvious within seconds that the little navigator wanted that stack of paper.

Thousand-year paper, he'd called. Robin's eyes narrowed as she listened to the bargaining begin. It was overpriced to say the least, but it wasn't in her place to say anything about it. Especially not in Nami's stead. She knew the navigator well enough by now to know that she'd get what she wanted, how she wanted.

After all, their friendship—if that was what it was—had started with a bag of stolen jewels.

Robin almost smiled. She'd never told Nami that she'd only given her a tenth of the jewels pilfered from Crocodile's holdings. It hadn't been necessary and she'd put in enough work for the bastard that she was more than entitled to her fair share. Nami's whine of disbelief caught her ear and Robin snuck a sideways glance to see the drama.

Nami was pleading for the price to come down, the expression on her face—adorable. She was only mildly surprised when Sanji stepped forward and offered to buy the stack of paper in the redhead's stead. She hadn't thought he had that much to spare from his own personal savings—no, she hadn't thought that he had any savings at all.

Her suspicions were confirmed with his next words. It was hard to hold back a smile at the rest of the crew's reactions, though in truth, she had expected them. Robin watched with hidden amusement as Sanji deftly threw a length of rope around their rubber captain and dusted his hands of the troublemaking lad.

* * *

In the following minutes as the salesman chickened out, Robin couldn't keep the smile from showing.

"He was probably afraid of you." She offered, when the bewildered crew stared after the retreating escargot. The salesman had been in the worst of a hurry and he'd forgotten several specimens of merchandise.

Several expensive specimens of merchandise—one stack of thousand year paper in particular.

Robin didn't miss the way that Nami's face suddenly blossomed with light. It wasn't one of the usual smiles or expressions of relief, it was pure, undisguised bliss. She was absolutely thrilled—and it showed in the way she ran to the stack and immediately began to run her fingers over the smooth, clear surfaces.

The memory was filed away into the corner of her head for later use and Robin found herself wishing that she'd somehow been the one to bring that smile to the young woman's face. The ache in her chest began to stir and as she turned another page—for the sake of turning pages, after all the swordsman was doubtlessly keeping track of her every movement—it took a good dose of willpower to stay in her seat and keep the expression on her face as neutral as possible.

From the way the navigator ordered quiet to be found and a smidgen of privacy, Robin instantly wanted in. It didn't take a genius to figure that the girl was going to start drawing maps—and some rather special ones at that. If the expression on her face was any indication, Robin knew that a glimpse of the very creative process would be priceless.

She'd have to take a peek.

* * *

She did.

It was well worth it.

Robin watched with some level of admiration as Nami cleared the room, set out her tools and began the difficult task of mapmaking. No wonder the poor girl had ordered some quiet and privacy. It was hard work and she needed to concentrate. Robin had to hand it to her, she hadn't thought the short-tempered Nami could concentrate like that.

No, she'd known that the younger woman was capable of it, surely, but she'd never seen it. Now it made it sense. Now she could see why Luffy had chosen her as a navigator for their little pirate crew. It made sense in every way that Luffy didn't. Robin smiled to herself, remembering, belatedly to turn the page.

She'd felt Zoro's gaze flicker to her a few times and knew the fact that she'd smiled might have set him off on edge. She didn't quite care. The few glimpses of happiness she'd seen on the face of someone so deserving of it had been the kind of inspiration she'd needed. Sometimes reading was good—sometimes thinking was better.

* * *

Sanji began to order the boys around and Robin was glad for his romantic view when he objected to Zoro's question of why she wasn't joining in on the fun. It wouldn't really have cost her much of anything, but Robin was glad to say in her chair and pretend to read as she spied on a certain someone.

Of course, having Sanji in charge of something other than food meant that chaos would soon follow—a pattern Robin had begun to recognize. It didn't take long to see the chaos play out—it ended with Luffy crashing through the door into Nami's workshop.

Robin quickly winked her spying eye out of there. What she'd seen on Nami's face wasn't the kind of expression that she wanted to remember. Nami was practically shaking from anger. From the tremors coursing through her body though, Robin knew it was more than just anger. Something was wrong with Nami and Nami wasn't going to do anything about it. Stress was showing in the most obvious way possible, but it appeared that the entire male counterpart of their crew was oblivious to it.

For the first time, the faintest tendrils of something akin to sympathy began to tug free from her cynical heart. She wondered briefly why Chopper hadn't picked up on anything, until the realization dawned on her that she'd spent an undetermined amount of time thinking about said redhead.

_Redhead. Red hair. Freckles. White skin._

A reel of memories spiraled through her head and Robin's grip on the book drew her to the present. She couldn't think about that now. She didn't want to. It wouldn't make any difference and it was all in the past. There was nothing that mattered in it and she didn't care to have any of it swirling about in her head now. It would make any possible new-

_New whats?_

Her thoughts tripped over themselves as Robin's second realization of the day registered. She swallowed her own reaction and deliberately focused on her book.

She could not go there. It was best to leave it alone. It was best to leave it all alone. She had to.

Always.

She had to read. She had to pretend. She had to make herself believe that everything was exactly as it had been since the moment she'd joined the rag-tag group of pirates.

It had to be. She could not get involved in this in any way. Not with the crew, not with business that wasn't hers and most definitely not with Nami.

There was no other logical option.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thank you for reading!~*~*~*~ Please leave a comment, if you feel so inclined. ^_^ **


	9. Storm Inside and Out

**A/N: Forgot to post this last night. Came home late. Very long day. But here it is! Nami's POV. Thank you all SO much for your patience and support. **

**Inferno54: Thanks so much for commenting! I always look forward to your reviews. Yes, this is probably going to turn out to be a much bigger project than I'd figured. I wasn't going to follow the storyline much, but then I realized a lack of plot would ruin the romance. I wanted them to have a reason to fall in love and beyond. I hope to finish this-and to get back to writing again. When I am writing and 100% into it, you'd be surprised how fast I could write! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Special thanks to everyone else who took the time to review, I'd reply to each individually if I had the time right now. Do know that I read them all and I appreciate every word! Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Nami scowled as she shut the door behind the last of the male crew. Luffy's apology had been fairly close to heartfelt, but she didn't care. He had no idea how hard it was to make those maps and how difficult it was to get the crisp, straight lines just so on a bobbing boat. He had no clue.

Her shaking hands clenched into fists and she found that taking deep breaths did little for calming her down. Panic replaced anger when she realized that her body was betraying her again—in the kind of way that she couldn't quite cope with yet. Sinking to the floor, Nami began to count the breaths that wracked through her shuddering body.

Something was really wrong with her.

_Stress…this can't be stress, can it?_

For a moment, hot, angry tears brimmed in her eyes, but with every ounce of determination left in her being, Nami forced them away. She wasn't going to cry, she was stronger than this!

It's just stupid Luffy and….and everyone else!

Nami made her way to the makeshift table and began to pick up and rearrange her things. She set everything together in the way that it had been and made herself focus on the task at hand. It wasn't hard. She'd done it before.

Done it many times before.

Her jaw clenched slowly into a rigid line as she closed her eyes and briefly caught the fleeting image of the Arlong pirates in her mind. A shudder traveled through her and the grip on the quill in her hand tightened to breaking proportions. She didn't want to remember that. She didn't need to remember that.

It was over. It was all over. That chapter in her life had closed and there were other things in it now. Better things. Happier things. Things that were free of pain and disappointment.

Things that mattered.

The quill fell from her hands to the floor and Nami tumbled off the barrel to rest on the cool, smooth boards. She couldn't keep these tears in now—and she certainly couldn't draw straight lines with blurry eyes.

* * *

By the time she'd gathered herself together, Nami dug deep into her mind to push all the thoughts and memories back. This rare moment of uninterrupted space was too precious to waste. She needed to finish her maps. If she didn't have something to show for all the time that she'd worked, the boys would certainly laugh.

Well, everyone but Sanji.

Nami tucked her hair behind her ears and drew in a deep breath.

Focus. Focus. It's fine. It's okay.

And then she started.

With a smile, the weary navigator drew the last circle and held up the completed map. It was gorgeous. She absolutely loved them. Pinning it up along the rest of them, her smile wavered when the Going Merry dipped dangerously to one side.

_What was that?_

The faintest hint of panic registered, but Nami pushed it aside as she threw open the door and ran out to investigate. She discovered a teary-eyed Chopper babbling about the fine she'd imposed when throwing out the rambunctious boys. "Chopper!" His sorrowful face tugged at the corners of her crumbling heart and Nami patted his head.

"Don't worry." She murmured, turning her gaze on the snoring section of the strawhats. "Oi, guys! How long do you plan on sleeping?"

The crew sprang to life as Nami began to bark out the orders. She directed two of the strong-armed members to the rigging. "Luffy, Zoro! Hoist the sails!" She threw another gaze to the Cyclone. "Usopp, Chopper, tie down everything on deck!" Her lips pursed as she issued the final order. "Sanji, turn hard to starboard!"

* * *

In the midst of the chaos of swirling wind and water, Nami shouted out orders and encouragements to her fellow crewmates. Disaster would be avoided if they all listened.

A flash of purple caught her eye and for a moment, everything calmed as Nami stared at Robin. The tall, thin brunette sat comfortably in her chair on the deck, her eyes never leaving the page of her book as panic and general mayhem erupted around her. Her sudden rage of emotions quelled in an instant as Nami found herself taking a slow breath.

Just staring at the seated figure seemed to bring some semblance of calm collection to her.

For a moment, the briefest of moments, a pang of longing stabbed through her.

To sit and exist with such a strange calmness stirred something inside of her.

For that very brief moment, Nami wondered what it was like to be like Robin—calm, collected and cool all the time. A faint shiver ran through her and her mind slowly flickered back to the present. Her thoughts fragmented as one particular idea registered before fading away.

_What would it be like to know that someone of such strength could be her center in times like this…someone like Robin…_?

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thank you for reading!*~*~*~* Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined! **


	10. The Fog Rolls In

**A/N: Forgot to post this last night. Came home late. Very long day. But here it is! Nami's POV. Thank you all SO much for your patience and support. **

**Special thanks to everyone else who took the time to review, I'd reply to each individually if I had the time right now. Do know that I read them all and I appreciate every word and I do take some of the suggestions to heart. Please enjoy this chapter! (and yes, I am getting along to their "first moment" it's coming up pretty soon! *^_^*  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Robin snapped her book shut, tempering her smile. She ignored Usopp's bewildered inquiry as to whether she'd been reading the entire time. Of course she had—or at least, she'd pretended to be reading and done so quite believably.

The storm was over. They'd made it through intact.

Though Robin had to worry if the increased vigilance of certain crewmembers had something to do with a certain navigator's promise in regards to her precious maps. Robin hid a smile and sprouted an eye into the workshop where the drying maps were hung. She kept an eye on them as the storm faded away and made sure that nothing happened to any of them.

She'd only had to grab one of them—once and had been careful to do it in a way that wouldn't show. It wouldn't do for Nami to think that someone was out to get her maps. Sometimes the leaps of logic the redhead spouted made absolutely no sense at all.

Of course, the minute that a comfortable calm returned to their ship, Robin decided to retreat to her rooms for a nap. She knew it would be a quiet spot where she could read for a little more if she felt like it and the things swirling about in her head would most likely calm with a few minutes of the blissful blackness.

The blissful blackness wasn't as forgiving as she'd wanted.

The moment her eyes closed, Robin saw more memories return than she'd ever had time to count.

Red hair. Rosy cheeks. That lovely, bittersweet smile. The name that she could not speak aloud.

Soon, her blue eyes flickered open, fixing on a knot in the wood on the ceiling above. She did not move, nor blink, nor speak. She simply lay there. For now,

* * *

The next day was rather foggy.

Robin opted to save her reading for another time as her mind was focused on anything else but words on a page. She mingled with the strawhat crewmembers in the usual way. Staying around, staying close and never saying much. Never having to say much. Today, she lingered at the breakfast table, not caring to be out in the thick whiteness that seemed to dull her senses when the situation demanded they be sharp. The fog was good—it'd hide them from anything out there, but it would also prove to be a headache.

A big headache for a certain little redhead.

A very sleepy little redhead.

She'd tossed and turned the entire night again. Robin was glad for her naps the day before. She stayed awake to listen. The nightmares had been vivid. Nami wouldn't wake.

Robin took a sip of her thick coffee.

"The fog's too thick." Nami mumbled into her mug. "Who's on watch? Usopp?" She reached to an empty plate in front of her and frowned. The fog had thrown off some of her own calculations and she didn't like it. Her wandering hand skipped over the bare plate and then she ran it through her sleep-tousled hair.

"Luffy's out there too." Sanji slid another plate of sweet biscuits between the two women, snagging the empty plate on the return draw. "And Zoro. Will it last all day?"

"Hard to say." Nami mumbled around a sweet biscuit, rising from the table. "I'll have to take a look at it again. Thank you, Sanji-kun." She swiped another biscuit from the plate and stumbled out to the deck.

Robin watched her leave, feeling the threads of sleep leaving with the redhead's absence. There was something strangely empty in the young woman's absences and Robin was beginning to find it rather disconcerting. She finished the plate of sweet biscuits before her rambling mind caught up to her.

Sanji picked up the empty plate. "More coffee, Robin-chwan?" He asked, smiling for her.

"Ah, perhaps later, Cook-san." Robin rose from the table as there was a shout from outside. She made her way onto the deck in time to see the boys bickering about snow blindness over fog-whiteness.

"Eh, enough." Nami interrupted. "What can you see? Can you see anything at all?"

"The fog's thick like milk." Usopp grumbled, adjusting his sniper goggles and

Luffy shrugged, straining atop his perch on Merry's head. "Eh." He shaded his hands with his eyes.

"Wait, I can make something out." Usopp fiddled with the goggles for another moment.

When the Marine ships came into view, Robin slowly flexed her hands. The years behind her told her that trouble loomed near and it would only be some strange twist of fate for them to pass through unharmed and unscathed.

Then again, a certain Monkey D. Luffy seemed to have an inordinate amount of luck around him no matter what happened.

"Wait!" Sanji's call startled her, but only in the way that made her body react.

"Leave it to me!" Her reflexes were excellent. Robin caught the falling young boy with barely a wisp of energy from herself. She tossed him upwards through a chain of hands until he landed on the deck.

Then, as she often did, Robin stood to the side and watched the rest of the crew takeover.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Aaaand some mystery. Robin has a past...le gasp. :P **


	11. The Fog Stays In

**A/N: And here we go, Nami's POV-yes, in the episode where Sanji was helping the Trainee cook, Tajiyo. Thank you all SO much for taking the time to review this little fic. Please enjoy this chapter. ~_^ **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

"Well, he is a little Marine after all." Robin chuckled, amusement showing on her face as Usopp grumbled about their new guest's manners.

Nami found herself swallowing at the sight of the soft, light smile on the brunette's face. It wasn't an expression that she saw often. Even the woman's smile seemed forced at times and far too practiced in the few times she'd shown any sort of emotion. She'd hoped that the assassin-turned-strawhat would loosen up at least a little in the time she'd spent among them.

Then again, she knew all-too-well herself the danger of falling into the strawhats' charm. There was something about them that demanded friendship and kinship—the kind for life. It was something far too precious for Nami to give so easily. But she'd learned. She'd been learning and it was still a challenge.

But they cared.

She hoped Robin would see the same.

Or feel the same.

* * *

With Sanji gone from the Going Merry, Nami happily accepted the momentarily free time provided with two idiots gone. Zoro volunteered to keep watch and she'd ordered Usopp to help with Chopper manning the whipstaff. They'd navigate their way through to the end of the ship fleet and drop anchor there to wait for Luffy and Sanji's return.

It was a good plan and it worked.

It didn't take long for Zoro to take up his usual position at the bow, his head half-hung in sleep as if napping. Usopp maintained watch for awhile and then people began to shift around.

The fog was troublesome, so Robin moved indoors. Nami almost followed her before a slight twist in her stomach reminded her why she was standing so close to the ship's railing. Of course, Zoro followed Robin almost within a few seconds and Nami had to roll her eyes at that. She didn't have to be a genius to know that the green-headed idiot didn't trust Robin, but did he have to be so blatantly obvious about it? Granted, she'd had her own misgivings about the brunette—after all, she shared her sleeping quarters with her.

The chance that some morning she might wake up with several pairs of arms holding her hostage had danced through her mind a few times. Nami sighed. There had to be something wrong with her—really something seriously wrong with her. This was getting to be rather ridiculous. No matter what the topic or the subject, it seemed like her mind was stuck on Robin.

Really stuck on Robin.

She tried thinking about map plots, grids and island names, but somehow that led to thinking of Little Garden and Robin's first encounter with them and her attempt to help with an eternal log pose. She remembered Luffy smashing it. She remembered Robin was wearing a rather sexy-looking outfit.

The kind of sexy outfit that Nami hadn't yet found the guts to wear in spite of herself. Of course, on Robin, sexy seemed to have taken a whole new definition of the word and Nami couldn't fault the fact that Robin's appearance in that particular outfit had sent all sorts of confusing things racing through her. She'd admired her first—simply because the woman could look stylish and dangerous in the same instant. She'd loved the color purple on her, after all, it seemed to suit Robin's dark hair just right and that sort of fashion sense appealed to her feminine side when she recalled Nojiko's sometimes careless attitude towards details like that.

_Details…_

Nami felt her mind wandering and it progressed significantly in the kind of direction she hadn't thought of in a very, very long time.

Heat rushed to her face and Nami immediately squashed it, feeling rather sick to her stomach all of a sudden. She didn't want her thoughts to go in that direction. She wanted to think of something that made sense. Lots of sense…or cents…and beri. And somehow that thought led to thinking of Robin and how young she'd been when the World Government had slapped a bounty on her head. Nami licked her lips. She tried to think of beri and instead, she remembered the handful of jewels the lovely lady had gifted her as a welcome-to-the-crew present. She'd yet to sell or trade those—then again, they hadn't exactly gone anywhere that she'd want to sell or trade them…

Nami sighed. This was really an exercise in futility. Her mind was a mess. Her body was worse off and for the life of her, she couldn't make any more sense of it than the troublesome fog swathing the Going Merry.

_Soup. _

She thought, irritably. She'd get a bowl of soup. Sanji had no doubt made a large pot and given some to the kitchen aid training cook, Tajiyo, there had to be some left—if Luffy hadn't eaten it all. Nami pursed her lips as another memory flickered into her head.

_Robin. Smiling. _

With a groan, the redhead gave up. She went inside to get the soup. If Robin was there, then maybe…maybe…something could happen...right?

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.~*~*~***


	12. The Fog Hides All

**A/N: And here's chapter 12! I didn't update last week, thanks to University Mid-terms. BLECH with capital letters. _ Anyhow, thank you all for the lovely reviews and welcome to the new readers. Thanks for the faves/alerts. This chapter is still in Nami's POV-and still in the episode where Sanji was helping the Trainee cook, Tajiyo. Thank you all SO much for taking the time to review this little fic. Please enjoy this chapter. ~_^ **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

She found the soup.

Sanji had indeed made extra.

Nami needn't have worried as to whether there'd be any left over, as the rubber idiot with the monstrous stomach had rocketed himself over to the marine ship along with Sanji and Tajiyo. Without Luffy to egg him on, Usopp didn't mysteriously appear to scarf down the entire stock pot of soup and well, if Usopp wasn't there, then neither was Chopper.

The kitchen was slightly warmed and rather quiet with a silence that Nami was almost embarrassed to break. Zoro was napping in a corner—rather obviously, of course—and Robin was reading, just as she'd expected. The older woman had looked up at her entrance and offered her the customary small smile before returning her attention to the pages.

For the briefest of moments, Nami felt slighted. Then, the moment that had registered, she immediately shook the thought from her head, trying and failing to thoroughly banish it. Even if something could've come from that, there was no way she wanted it to happen while a certain green-haired idiot was present. Nami swallowed, sneaking a glance in the swordsman's direction. There was never any real way to tell if he was sleeping or not. For all she knew, he was secretly spying on them.

Of course, that thought didn't make much sense either and with a nervous smile, Nami turned to the stove. She stood there with a red face in front of the stove for far longer than necessary, staring into a three-quarters full stock pot, until the sound of Zoro's snoring brought her back to the present.

Maybe he really was sleeping.

The red began to fade from her face and with a sigh of relief, Nami let herself relax. She was reading too much into everything. This was ridiculous. It was all ridiculous. She moved quickly around the kitchen, retrieving a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the utensil drawer. Dishing out a generous serving, the redhead was careful to cover the pot carefully and not to spill a drop of the delicious smelling soup. She carried the dish over to the table and chose a spot opposite of Robin. She couldn't help it.

She was about to take a mouthful when it occurred to her to offer some to the brunette. Her mouth went dry. She licked her lips, debating whether she ought to say something when her traitor mouth spoke for her. "Ne, Robin?"

Pale blue eyes raised upwards to gaze at her over the top of burgundy covered book. "Yes, Navigator-san?"

"Ah, I was going to ask if you wanted some soup. Sorry to bother you." Nami felt the first hints of a returning blush beginning to grace her cheeks and she hurriedly stuck a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"I am fine, thank you." Robin said, smoothly.

A rather awkward silence seemed to fill in the air between them and Nami miserably finished her soup, rising from the table to deposit the dirty dishes in the sink. Her mind was doing that game thing again, where nothing she tried to reason through made sense and anything that did come out usually made her want to crawl in a hole and stay there.

She stayed long enough to wash her dishes and set them aside to dry on the dish rack—she knew Sanji well enough to know that he didn't appreciate the crewmembers messing around in his kitchen, but that he'd forgive it if they were careful. Very, very careful. She'd tried her best.

One way of being careful was to wash the dishes used. It was a trick Nami had learned early on. Sanji was liable to forgive her for nearly anything, it would seem, but she didn't want to test the limits of that. It was always the small things that led up to the bigger things.

Small things.

The thought lingered and Nami bit her lip.

She was thinking of Robin—again.

Wondering exactly how many small things had happened to drive the woman to the point where she was with them today. It had to be quite a large number. Even with all she'd been through, even with all that Arlong and has crew had done to them, Nami swallowed hard. She'd considered harming herself. She'd actually done it—stabbing her own arm—before Luffy had caught up to her.

She'd never forget the look in his eyes.

A faint shiver ran through her and suddenly, Nami could see his face.

Arlong. With his pointed, beaked nose, the sharp teeth, the laughing smirk and that horrid, blue color.

A rippling shudder ran through her and Nami felt herself moving.

She was out of the kitchen and onto the deck. Catching sight of Usopp and Chopper babbling to each other from the crow's nest and the figurehead, Nami bolted. She found herself in the bathroom, heaving over the toilet before she could help herself. In coughing, rasping gasps, she struggled to remain upright as her stomach rejected her well-intentioned effort to feed it.

Her grip on the porcelain bowl loosened and Nami sank to the floor.

Her mind muddled and spilled over.

She scrabbled at the tiled floor with trembling fingers before the tears came.

Robin. Vivi. Arlong. Faces. People. Things. Horrible, terrible memories.

It was too much.

It was just too much.

* * *

**~*~*~*~And Robin's to the rescue...right? Stay tuned for the next chapter!~*~*~*~ Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you like. ^_^ **


	13. The Fog Remains

**A/N: And here's chapter 13! To make up for the missed week. (and because I couldn't stop writing. LOL.)Thank you all for the lovely reviews and faves/alerts. **

**Inferno54, thanks for your review. I had to laugh. No, I don't particularly care to see Nami throwing up all the time, but for what she's going through, it's unfortunately a bit realistic. :( Better times are ahead though. ^_^  
**

**This chapter is in Robin's POV-and still in the episode where Sanji was helping the Trainee cook, Tajiyo. Please enjoy this chapter. ~_^ **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

She saw her leave.

In fact, it took the brunette a significant amount of willpower to stay in her seat, with her eyes glued to the page and her posture exactly as it ought to be as not to give anything away. She knew the green-haired swordsman wasn't sleeping, but it appeared that Nami couldn't tell the difference. Robin had noticed that detail in the way that her redheaded crewmember had reacted to her polite refusal to a bowl of soup.

It had simply been easier to refuse it than to mention that her own stomach was too preoccupied to handle food and that she'd watched Sanji make the meal earlier and had been duly fed for being a polite kitchen companion. At any rate, Robin had been pleased to see the younger woman actually eating something for a change and hoped it would do the girl good.

She'd been putting the clues together for a while now and didn't quite like the answers she was getting. As far as she could tell Nami wasn't quite as innocent as she liked to play it out. There were all sorts of hints, but most of it she'd pieced together on her own from simply watching the redhead when the girl thought no one else was looking.

A sadness or some other sorrow seemed to haunt the girl.

And Robin couldn't stand idly and watch it happen any longer.

Perhaps it was the red hair and the freckles that tugged at conscience—or rather what was left of it—or maybe it was just to see the smile on her face, like the one in the small photograph of Nami and the blue-haired Alabasta princess. It was the kind of beautiful, carefree smile that spoke of the kind of freedom she'd sought for herself. The freedom to be herself in every capacity, doing what she'd loved.

Robin closed her book with a sneeze, rubbing her nose delicately before rising from the table and walking out onto the deck. She needed the short window of time to move quickly. Zoro was doubtless to be on his feet and following her—accidentally of course—and if she didn't make a clear destination.

With hardly a flicker of her own energy, Robin sprouted an eye in several of her usual places around the ship. She ducked down below deck, aiming for the women's sleeping quarters, when her progress was halted midway. One sprouted eye in the bathroom had caught an eyeful of something she hadn't ever really wanted to witness again.

Nami throwing up once over eating someone else's bad sushi was one thing.

Nami repeatedly throwing up and starving herself over the course of nearly two weeks was entirely another.

If she were anyone else, then perhaps Robin might have thought the girl was pregnant—after all, sickness on the sea could not be confined to the morning—and her sudden reaction to certain foods, in addition to the frequent bathroom trips would most certainly have been a dead giveaway to anyone who was watching.

Anyone who was really watching.

But Robin had watched and she had seen all.

Nami's most intimate encounters since Robin had joined were confined to love affairs with new leather sandals and fancy silk blouses in the most expensive shopping boutiques they'd stopped by. Of course, expensive merely meant that Nami graced the establishment that was the best looking shop in the town and only purchased quality goods. It was a good standard to live by.

A good standard.

Nami tended to keep her standards high and generally took good care of herself.

Generally.

Images from the bathroom flashed through her mind and Robin closed one eye for a moment to deal with the overlapping visions. This was bad.

She changed her course at once, moving carefully and expertly through the ship. She could see with that eye that Nami had immediately thrown up all that she had eaten before collapsing on the floor in a heap of anguished tears. Anguished, because the expression on her lovely freckled face was the most tortured one of pain the brunette had ever seen on her.

There were things she hadn't resolved and things that she had yet to accept, especially within this crazy pirate crew. But the one thing she had learned to trust throughout her life was the same thing currently coaxing her to step forward and act on the feelings she'd tried to suppress in the past few weeks.

Feelings that refused to go away.

Robin found herself standing in front of the bathroom door and she sucked in a breath. Politeness demanded that she knock, so she did.

Very quietly.

Too quietly.

And then she sprouted hands to undo the lock from inside and let herself into the bathroom.

* * *

**~*~*~*Annnndddd...I'm such a tease. LOL. Leaving you at a cliffhanger like that...ack...but, I hope you enjoyed the read. The next chapter should be pretty interesting, eh? Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~**


	14. The Fog Within Part 1

**A/N: And here's chapter 14. I meant to finish and post this earlier, but I've been pretty sick the past few weeks and apart from trying to make it to my classes and write too many term papers, there's been too much going on. Thank you everyone for all for the lovely reviews and faves/alerts. I hope this chapter is up to par with your expectations and as I've teased you enough, know that this is a "part one" and an icebreaker. Enjoy!  
**

**This chapter is in Robin's POV(The next will be in Nami's and as a flipped view). It is still in the episode where Sanji was helping the Trainee cook, Tajiyo and continues after Robin followed Nami to the bathroom. ~_^ **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Nami was indeed curled up on the floor, curled into herself, her eyes wide and blank, tears spilling out from her lovely crimson eyes, sobs and shivers wracking her body in uneven motions as she lay on the cold, tiled floor.

For a moment, Robin stood over her, waiting and watching. Her mind whirled around in a new kind of frenzy, reading the situation as experience had taught her and processing it in the most basic way that a human being could. She waited a moment longer than necessary, perhaps, waiting for some other reaction.

But Nami didn't move.

The bathroom was nearly silent, save for the quiet sobs coming from the floor.

"Navigator-san?" The title fell easily from her lips and Robin bit her lip the moment it fell past her lips. "Are you alright…?" She tried, dropping to a crouch beside the young woman. The girl didn't move and her skin was cold as Robin slid warm hands around her upper half, attempting to raise her upright.

Nami remained limp and incoherent, her eyes vacant and her tears unstoppable.

She needed someone gentle, someone kind. But she'd lost that kind of touch years ago. Robin pressed her lips into a thin line. Nami would have to make do with her. Gentle might be what the situation called for, but Robin was what had appeared and she would have to do.

With an ease that hid her concern and confusion, Robin easily hauled Nami to her feet, holding the girl flush along her body to support her. She felt her neck and forehead, recognizing a fever and that the shivers were from the tears. This really wouldn't do. The girl had worked herself up into quite a state. "Navigator-san…" Robin reached for a clean washcloth and began to dab at Nami's tear-stained face.

The girl made no move to accept or refuse the help being offered.

A slight spark of frustration registered as Robin tried to hold Nami's head steady, only to have it lolling into the crook of her elbow. Without a second thought, she sprouted hands, working to hold her concentration and to have the hands holding Nami steady. Dipping the washcloth in the ofuro's warm bath water, Robin resumed her dabbing at a quicker pace.

Her concern grew at the girl's unresponsiveness and then for that fact that everything surrounding the girl seemed to be a mess. Robin stifled her sigh and guided Nami to the sink. Tilting Nami over the sink, Robin cupped handfuls of water to splash on her face. She dried the dampness with a fresh washcloth and then cast a glance towards the toilet.

The sight made her own stomach twist, but she flushed the mess away, her mind tucking details in corners for later thought. She needed to focus on the here and now. The here where the girl in front of her was starting to act more like a mindless doll than a living human being. Her mind whirled and settled as it was apt to do in moment like this and desperately needing something to cling to, Robin opened the bathroom medicine cabinet.

She was vaguely relieved to see a new toothbrush in the tangle of shared toiletries and she snatched it up, tearing off the wrapper. Normal. That was what Nami needed. This was far from Nami's normal, but it was most certainly Robin's normal. One of the few good memories she could call to mind in stressful times had included extremely gentle hands and generous amounts of minted toothpaste.

Rinsing the brush in the sink, Robin squeezed some of the gel out of the toothpaste tube, reaching towards Nami. "This will…help." She heard herself say, surprised at the hesitancy in her own voice. It would help her, but whether it would help Nami was another story entirely. But when she held the brush up to the redhead's lips, they pressed stubbornly together, the tears continuing to stream.

It was an improvement—the first reaction she'd yet to see—but it wasn't the reaction that she had wanted. Robin felt the faintest stirrings of frustration beginning to bubble up. Perhaps she should've acted sooner. No, if she'd acted sooner, then she most certainly wouldn't have been using her hands to support the lovely navigator—she'd have used them to hold her down and wring cries of pleasure from the same lips that were now pressed so tightly together.

It could've have been pleasant—Robin had been sick enough times to know that the taste of bile in her mouth was always the taste she couldn't wait to forget and yet the one that would linger longest. Brushing her teeth straightaway had always helped to wash away the unpleasantness. Maybe it would work for Nami. She waved the toothbrush carefully before the crimson eyes. "Navig—Nami." She corrected. "If you would prefer that I wasn't-"

_No! That's not what I want to say…! I want to ask you what you're doing? What's going on? Why are you doing this? Why are you like this? Do you have any idea how much your friends are counting you? How can you fall to pieces at a time like this? And why must you do it only when I can see? It bothers me and I can't-!_

Robin sighed, the right hand dropping to rest on the edge of the sink, the left arm curving around to cup the redhead's chin. The teary-eyed expression was tugging at the darker side of her personality—the one that would have rather be the cause of the tears, rather than the audience for them. She tapped the soft pink lips, taking note of the way they quivered, then pressed into a tight line.

Ah. So it would be that way. Well, two could play at that. Robin's grip on Nami's chin tightened just a touch, fingers expertly seeking the pressure points that would give her the way she wanted.

The tears slowed, a flicker of protest showing, but her mouth opened anyway—she wasn't in the kind of position to do otherwise.

_Success!_

The toothbrush shot upwards and within a few seconds, Robin felt a slight surge of triumph as she guided the brush around the curve of Nami's mouth. It was short-lived in the moment that Nami bit down on the toothbrush.

Robin blinked.

So unexpected. So impulsive. So childish.

So…Nami.

The tears had stemmed and the hands that had hung limply by her sides had now curled into fists.

That was good.

Robin gave the toothbrush a tug. Nami glared at her. The brunette fought to hide a smile, feeling the dread and tension flip-flip into something lighter and slightly more acceptable. She took a step backwards, taking time to be sure that Nami was standing on her own. Her eyes held the laughter that wouldn't leave her lips as she deliberately released each hand, one at a time, enjoying the sight of the deepening flush on the creamy red skin as each finger brushed a little harder than necessary and each hand lingered a little longer than needed.

When Robin thought Nami's face couldn't get any redder, one fisted hand reached up to hold the toothbrush and in short, jerky movements, the redhead began to brush her own teeth.

Silence reigned, with the exception of the toothbrushing and Nami's occasional sniffles.

Robin stood to the side, finding that she could do nothing more than wait. Her body seemed bolted to the floor, refusing to move as thoughts swirled through her head, mingling with the reality that was playing out before her. She opened her mouth and then shut it. There wasn't something that she could immediately call to mind to say and if she'd learned anything at all, saying less was always best. She swallowed.

_Wait._

Nami rinsed her mouth, turning off the water taps and wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. Her head bowed, face hidden by the short crop of fiery hair as her hands gripped the edge of the sink, hard. "W-why?" She asked.

"Navigator-san?" The phrase fell too easily from her lips.

"Why?" Nami whirled around, her hands clenched tight at her sides, eyes squeezed shut. "How did you-? Why did you-?"

"Navigator-" A pang stabbed through her chest. Robin bit back the honorific hovering on her tongue. "Nami, please, calm down."

"Calm down? I don't even know what's wrong with me and I don't-!" The words died out with a choked sob as Nami burst into tears again, scrubbing furiously at her eyes. "It hurts!" She hugged her arms to herself, doubling half-over. "It hurts." The admission came out as a tearful whisper the second time around. "I can't make it stop!"

Robin found her feet moving forward as Nami seemed to crumple towards the floor. The atmosphere had flip-flopped for the second time that day in the same instance for the same situation. Feelings of confusion and dread had vanished moments before only to return in full-force, because the moment she was close enough, Nami all but threw herself into the slender arms that now held her tight.

"N-nami!" Robin held her tight, her body processing the situation faster than the rest of her. She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that Nami was shivering and rather warm. Very warm. The fact that Nami currently clung so tightly to her, had Robin working to keep up with it. It was taking more willpower to keep herself together, to keep from doing anything that would compromise the careful balance she'd managed to construct between them.

"Robin…!" Nami lifted her head with those shimmering, teary eyes, flushed creamy skin and barely parted lips of soft petal pink.

"Na-mi?"

"Make it stop…please…" and then, Nami kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Yayayayay! The first kiss~! *wipes forehead* Whew...took them kind of forever to get to this kind of point huh? :P (Not my fault, honest!) As for romance...erm, my apologies if the first isn't as happy-fluffy as you might have hoped. Nami's POV coming in the next chapter. I'll post it as soon as I write it. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think (especially for this chapter!) *crosses fingers* Thanks for taking the time to read!  
**


	15. The Fog Within Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 15! Thank you all SO much for the kind reviews and well wishes. I am doing much better-home for the holidays and actually resting up a bit. ^_^ I meant to post this sooner, but our first snowfall of the year kind of 'wrecked' my internet, so I've been half-on and off-line trying to upload this chapter. Oh well, better late than never, yes? This is "part two" for this scene, featuring Nami's POV from the bathroom encounter. Story and plot moves forward in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the read!  
**

**Nami's POV(bathroom scene). Episode 133 with Sanji and the Trainee cook, Tajiy. Continues after Robin followed Nami to the bathroom. ~_^ **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

The floor was cold and hard, but Nami didn't care. She curled into herself, welcoming the cold that promised a blissful, blessed numbness. That was what she needed. A void, a thick dark blackness, a place where nothing could happen—a place where she couldn't feel.

Numb.

It would be the perfect escape.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, hating herself as the hot tears spilled out. She was beyond trying to fight them, to keep the pain inside. She didn't want to make sense of it. Didn't care if it didn't make sense. Didn't care that she couldn't make sense of it. Everything was just a mess, a wretched, horrid, torrid mess where nothing was right and everything was wrong.

She hiccupped, softly.

Her mind continued to share the whispered taunts circling through her consciousness as she lay on the floor, allowing the shivers and sobs to haver their way with her tortured mind and body. It was too much. Everything was just too much, for one perfectly dreadful moment, she wished that it would all just go to pieces. It would be so much easier if none of this was anywhere near…

The bathroom door opened and someone stepped inside.

Deep violet and black filled her view.

Nami stared at familiar violet pants and black boots. She knew those pants. She knew those boots. She knew the person wearing the pants and said boots.

Robin.

Why was Robin anywhere near where she was now?

She'd been upstairs just a moment ago—and Robin hadn't even wanted a bowl of soup from her. But now she was standing in front of her just a few inches away—close enough to touch.

No, no, no. You're making this harder than it has to be, what is your problem? Maybe she just didn't want any soup. You're just a little-!

"Navigator-san?" Robin's soft voice was inquiring. "Are you alright…?" The violet pants and black boots shifted in view as Robin lowered herself to a half-crouch. To Nami's complete surprise, the tanned brunette didn't stop there, instead she reached slender hands forward, lifting her from the cold tile and holding her upright, one hand skittering briefly over her forehead as if checking for a fever.

Nami tried to stay the tears, but they refused to be stopped. She wondered what kind of expression Robin had on her face, but couldn't gather strength nor courage to turn and see for herself. Hopelessness was still rather well worked into her system and it wasn't about to release her quite so quickly. Nami sniffled, loudly.

Her sniffle was interrupted in mid-sniff, along with her convoluted train of thought when Robin suddenly—and rather unceremoniously—stood up and hauled the redhead to her feet along with her. The shivers ceased, switching to an embarrassed twitch as Robin held her upright—and pressed directly to her warm, soft body.

Nami found that she could only focus on the warmth and precious little else. For someone who seemed so cold and alone, the warmth radiating from her held every ounce of comfort and care that Nami craved. She was almost sure in that moment, that Zoro had to be wrong about her, after all, someone who really would turn around and betray them someday couldn't possibly hold this kind of warmth.

"Navigator-san…" The title hung in the air as Robin sighed.

Nami didn't answer. She jerked, faintly, when a soft washcloth was suddenly dabbed in her face. She hadn't been paying attention and the soft touch had surprised her. Robin was now soft and warm. The evidence was before her, but her mind refused to acknowledge it—for the Robin she knew, that was far too contradictory.

It was almost like her brain was short-circuiting. Nami gave up and let her head roll to the side. She didn't feel like arguing with herself in a moment like this. It was better to just accept what was happening and deal with it later. She'd figured that out a long time ago. There were things that were worth fighting for and ways to go about fighting for it.

She had to pull herself together. She had to fight.

But before Nami could decide on that particular piece of resolve, she felt several warm hands grabbing her body and holding it upright. She started, faintly, when a warm, wet cloth was now dabbed all over her face. Nami found herself starting to revive as she realized that Robin was really trying. The older woman was making a concentrated effort to help her.

To help a messed up kid like her.

Nami swallowed.

She would never have thought this kind of care could come from the very woman who had once been their enemy. Nami had never dreamed that the tall, mysterious beauty would even concern herself with someone like her—a navigator beginning to lose her very mind. Her mind replayed the first scene where the first possessive thought had ever occurred to her.

Robin had been sitting in the midst of the churning seas and reading a book. The quiet, deliberate confidence mixed with the softest hints of allure had summed up the very essence of the brunette and Nami had been smitten in that moment. Her mind had been denied the very simplest of pleasures that most 'normal' girls would indulge themselves in and now, of course, it had caught up to her.

The hands holding her captive suddenly shifted and Nami found herself staring into the sink. The sudden, nice warmth had disappeared as the hands had begun to maneuver her body to better accommodate the changing situation. Her body caught up with the switch in time for her eyes to snap shut as Robin splashed handfuls of cool, calming water on her face. Nami felt a moment of panic and then it subsided with the familiar soft cloth came to dry the wetness away.

Yes, this vision of Robin was one that she'd never seen before.

Nami slowly opened her eyes, watching as Robin opened the bathroom medicine cabinet. The brunette studied it for a moment then selected a toothbrush from the shared toiletries. Tanned, slender fingers tore off the wrapper and a generous glob of minted toothpaste was applied to the dampened tip.

Robin seemed to hesitate at that point and Nami almost wondered why. "This will…help." Robin said, softly, reaching towards the redhead.

Nami finally felt her thoughts gather themselves together and make sense of the situation. The reality and the realization were two different things. The reality was that she was a complete mess at the moment and needed more than just some alone time and food that her stomach could actually handle. The realization was more along the lines that this stern, beautiful woman that had recently occupied her thoughts for longer than any other woman she'd ever encountered—was about to brush her teeth.

Mortification flooded her as Nami processed that pertinent bit of information and duly rejected it. Her lips pressed stubbornly together as the final hot tears made their way down her face.

Robin blinked.

If she had been any other person, Nami would've expected to see some other form of surprise, but the stoic woman had merely blinked.

Nami waited.

Robin waved the toothbrush in mesmerizing motions. "Navig—Nami." She corrected. "If you would prefer that I wasn't-"

Nami blinked.

Robin sighed, then moved forward, drawing on her expertise to use her hands to pull Nami into a more suitable position. Nami found herself pressed up against the warmth once more, but she was caught off-guard when Robin's actual hands came into play. One cupped her chin, warm fingers deliberately pressing something along the edge of her jaw and under her neck.

Nami felt her mouth drop open without her permission.

Robin's free hand-with-toothbrush darted into the open mouth and began to go about the business that most toothbrushes did—brushing teeth.

The mortification morphed into something of acute embarrassment and Nami shrank back inside of herself. Without a second thought, she bit down on the toothbrush—hard. She had to get this to stop. She couldn't possibly stand here in this kind of state and let Robin brush her teeth of all things—and—and—! At that point, a little snippet of righteous indignation came through and Nami found her temper somewhere beneath all of the depressing….depressingness.

This was NOT happening.

Robin was treating her like a kid.

She could brush her own teeth. She was more than capable of solving her own problems and so what, if she'd had a moment where death had seemed like the best option in the whole wide world. So what? It was her life. She was entitled to her own thoughts and of all things, she didn't need pity! For someone to come and chase her down—to walk into the bathroom and interrupt her routine and then to treat her like a doll and to start with-!

Robin gave the toothbrush a tug.

Nami glared at her with all the emotion she could muster. She didn't trust her mouth to speak for her just then and she knew her temper could make or break this awkward, somewhat special moment. Her hands curled into fists and Nami tried not to look too deeply into the blue eyes that held her in silent regard. Robin's timing for showing she cared kind of sucked.

_When else would she show it? _The voice in her head mocked._ You idiot, you want it all to go your way and when something doesn't mesh just right you think that you've got the right to-_

The blue eyes seemed to be almost smiling. Nami tried not to swallow the toothpaste as she held the gaze for longer than polite. There was the faintest hint of a brighter light in those pretty eyes that seemed to say more than the brunette herself, could ever say. If she had been normal, Nami thought for a moment that the older woman would've laughed.

But Robin seemed to read the situation in her usual infinite wisdom and withdrew—literally and physically.

Nami felt the loss rather sharply when the warmth faded at once and then the supportive hands whispered away into soft puffs of pink flower petals. Supportive hands that seemed to have a mind of their own as they swirled away with feather-light touches with fingertips that stroked just the right way before dissolving into nothing.

The blush started somewhere at the base of her neck and worked to cover her entire body as the seemingly innocent touches wreaked havoc with her already keyed up body. Nami couldn't help it. Ordinarily, it shouldn't have even drawn any sort of reaction from her—after all, this was Robin. Yes. This was Robin and that was precisely the reason that such innocent touches had become anything but innocent in Nami's befuddled brain. The redhead tried and failed to hide the flush that she was sure was quite visible on her pale legs and face. Her hands curled into fists and she reached up to grab the abandoned toothbrush and finish the personal task herself.

She worked on pulling herself together as she vigorously scrubbed her teeth.

Robin stood to the side the everpresent epitome of calm. She never said a word and the expression on her face remained carefully neutral.

Nami rinsed her mouth, turning off the water taps and wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. Her head bowed, face hidden by the short crop of fiery hair as her hands gripped the edge of the sink, hard. "W-why?" She asked, unable to keep the question inside. This was so strange, so different, so…awkward. She had to know why. Surely, this never would have happened—perhaps she was even hallucinating and that was all that this was.

But then Robin answered. "Navigator-san?"

She'd gone back to the official title. Nami swallowed hard, wondering why that simple notation bothered her. It hadn't been an issue before. "Why?" She half-spat out the word and whirled around, her hands clenched tight at her sides, eyes squeezed shut. "How did you even know that I was-? Why did you do this-?"

"Navigator-" Robin visibly stopped herself, a calculating look replacing the earlier glimmer of light in her eyes. "Nami, please, calm down."

The words released the entire tirade that had begun to script itself in her head. "Calm down? I don't even know what's wrong with me and I don't-!" The words died out with a choked sob as Nami felt the tears come and explode yet again. She scrubbed furiously at her eyes, the damp sleeves irritating her already red face. "It hurts!" She hugged her arms to her stomach, doubling over. "It hurts and I-I can't make it stop!"

Robin moving forward as Nami slumped to the floor. This was it. She'd finally managed to make a significant mess out of the second thing she'd ever really wanted in her whole life.

Robin.

The moment the tanned hands reached for her, Nami threw herself forward and held on tight. She clung to the warmth that immediately began to steal the chill from her tired body. It wasn't right. Maybe. She didn't know. Bellemere had never spoken to her of these sorts of things and goodness knew that Nojiko danced to the drum of her own beat.

Nami clung desperately to the warm body, somewhat relieved when the slender arms held her tight. They were stronger arms than they looked, but Nami had already figured they were. She cried a few more tears and then found that the pain had dulled somewhat. She sucked in a few careful breaths and this time, when she felt like looking at Robin, she did dare to look at her face.

"N-nami!" Robin held her tight, worry showing plainly in her pale blue eyes.

Worry. Real worry. Real emotion. On the woman whose smiles never seemed to reach her eyes, this time, those eyes held worry and stared straight back at her.

"Robin…!" Nami whispered, feeling the first tendrils of hope sifting through her darkened thoughts.

"Na-mi?" Her name became two syllables when Robin's eyes skittered over her face, seeing something that Nami, herself, could not see.

"Make it stop…please…" The words that came out weren't the words that Nami had planned to say. Good grief, they weren't even the words she had courage to say, but somehow her mouth was saying them and as she said them, Nami's eyes fixed on the pair of lips just within reach on that lovely, tanned face. The thought that stole into her head had no kind of rhyme and reason, but the thought that if she let this chance go—it might never come again.

Because she could—she took it.

Angling her head upwards, with innocent, trembling lips, Nami kissed Robin.

Surprise and warmth coursed through her warming body as Nami felt the lips beneath hers mold and accept the gesture of affection. For one blissful moment, something like happiness registered.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thank you for reading!~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Ah, happiness...and how long do you suppose that lasts? Any guesses on Robin's reaction? I'd love to hear them. ^_^ (oh and happy Thanksgiving-belated-to my USA readers) **


	16. The Fog Is Lifting

**A/N: Chapter 16! Thank you all SO much for the kind reviews and well wishes. I've held onto this chapter a little longer, because I don't quite like how it's coming out, but it's not as bad as it first was. I'll let you all be the judge of it. A warm welcome to the new readers, thanks for taking the time to leave a review, it means bucketloads to me. ^_^  
**

**This is a mixed POV for both Nami and Robin, I hope it isn't too confusing to follow and we are still in the bathroom scene, as I've decided to prolong it just this one chapter more. Plot moving in the next, one, really! (Episode 133 with Sanji and the Trainee cook, Tajiy0. Continues after Robin followed Nami to the bathroom. ) **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

The five seconds of bliss was exactly that—five seconds and no longer.

Robin immediately wrenched them apart, holding the redhead firmly at arm's length. This could not happen. She absolutely could not let this happen. This was too dangerous in a moment where it would be too easy to-

"Ro-bin?"

"Nami, what was that?"

A profuse blush immediately sprung to the surface. "C-couldn't you tell?"

Robin bristled. "We are not going to play these sorts of…games." There was a hint of iron in her voice. "You…you had a fever. You are not…well. It is probably best that you take a bath and a nap."

"W-what?" Nami blinked, staring at her. "N-no! I can't do that. I'm the navigator, I've-" She coughed, her body shaking for a moment in the tanned hands that held her at arm's length. "I'm not sick."

"I did not say you were, I was merely suggesting that it might be a good idea."

"We're in the middle of a fog roll surrounded by Marines-"

"All the more reason for you to be operating at your peak." Robin sighed. "I will let you know when Captain-san and Cook-san return." She released her hold on the redhead and turned, aiming for the door.

Nami stumbled forward, grabbing the taller woman from behind in a hug. "No, don't go! Please, I don't want to be here alone-" Tears threatened to come again and Nami fought to keep them at bay.

There was a deep, practiced breath from the older woman and then she spoke in a voice carefully tempered and quite decidedly neutral. "Navigator-san, I must ask you, to please release me and not do that again."

Nami squeezed herself harder to the ridged warmth. "Hug you or kiss you?" She shot back, defiantly. "You're just running away and-"

The redhead wouldn't have thought it possible for the woman in her arms to grow any stiffer or colder, but to her complete surprise, Robin did. Almost as if she were barely a shell of a person, the brunette forcibly removed the arms around her waist and stepped away, never looking back. "Running away seems to be a great…hobby of mine, Navigator-san. Excuse me." With forced politeness, she started for the door again.

Nami leapt forward again, this time putting a little more effort into it. She couldn't let it end like this. Sure, it was already mess, something could have, might have, perhaps evens should have happened, but oh no, it was going the wrong way. Nami grabbed at one lilac-clad arm and jerked hard, relieved when the woman turned to face her, even if only to hold her at arm's length once more, as if afraid the redhead would dare to hug her for real this time.

"Navigator-san…" The disapproval was very, very clear.

No. No nononono! She'd done the wrong thing. They'd already come and gone back. San. Navigator san. A moment ago, she'd been Nami. That hurt. It just couldn't end like this, but it seemed like it might. She'd done it after all. She'd ruined it and now, there really was nothing left. Nami's soundless cry showed on every visible inch of her body, an expression of pain so thorough and deep that there was nothing left to be said. "No…Robin…please…I'm sorry." She sobbed, clinging tightly to the arms trying to hold her away from the body that she desperately had thought to wish for.

Robin's eyes were tightly shut, the grip on the slender white wrists tightening enough to draw a wince from the younger woman, who continued to fight, pushing forward even as Robin pushed away.

"No, please, please, Robin!" And then the fight left her. She stood there, with her head hanging forward, crying from the endless well of tears that seemed to have come to express such deep sorrows. Sorrows that shouldn't have been on the burden of shoulders so young and slender. "Please, I don't want to be alone, I just wanted…I want you, I mean, I want…" Nami didn't know exactly what she wanted, apart from the fact that she didn't want Robin to leave just yet, at least, not when it seemed like any threads of even mere friendship had dissolved between them.

The invisible gap between seemed to widen and falter and Nami felt the last of the fight draining out of her. In all the recent times when it seemed this strange sort of madness had been taunting her, she'd never felt quite so drained and so very vulnerable.

Sky-blue eyes slowly opened, a strange flicker visible in them as one hand released the captive wrist and caught Nami's chin jerking it upwards to look her in the face, forcing their eyes to meet and daring her to look away. "You think higher of me than I am." She murmured. "Nami, Nami.." She shook her head. "Oh Nami." The name was repeated with softness, gentleness and almost something like reverence. The pale blue eyes searched the blotchy, tear-stained complexion before her and Robin leaned close until Nami couldn't see her eyes anymore because she'd closed her eyes to simply let the sound of Robin's voice echo in her ears. Robin's warm breath tickled one ear and Nami twitched faintly. "I'm asking you not to tempt me…Nami." Robin whispered.

Crimson eyes flew wide open as Nami discovered she couldn't move. _Tempt…?_ But she hadn't even tried yet!

"You're really pushing my limits today. If you look this adorable every time you fall to pieces, I might want to rip you apart more often." The honest admission was something that would never have passed through those thin, dark lips if the circumstances weren't so very strangely bizzare.

A shiver ran through the slender body as Nami processed the darkened words. Dark, yes, very dark. But something about the deliberate possessiveness within gave birth to a single spark of hope. Yes, Robin probably would rip her apart—make her fall to pieces—and do it with her very own hands, those wicked, devious hands that belied a gentleness between them, a gentleness that she'd just discovered. Nami felt a gasp bubble up in her throat, as her own heart cried out that such pains at Robin's hands would only be pleasure, because the same hands that would hurt, could hurt, would inevitably be the ones to comfort her.

Nami bit her lip.

She was coherent enough to know what had happened. She was old enough to decide. Trembling arms curved up again, hugging the older woman tight and trembling with relief when the contact was allowed. It was almost like a dream-turned-nightmare-turned-dream. She didn't know what to say, but she knew what she wanted to say and the words hung loudly in her mind. _"Then tear me apart._" The words hung in her mind. She didn't have to strength nor the courage to say it aloud—yet, but she did have strength to try one final act to push Robin over the edge. She kissed her again—hard.

Robin's entire body warmed, morphing from rigid to a sudden deliberate relaxed demeanor. Nami almost didn't dare breath as she pulled away again, their lips just inches away. One of Robin's hands still held her wrist and it tightened into to an almost crushing grip. A pain sharp enough to draw some coherent thought which in turn brought pleasure at the thought that Robin hadn't yet released her.

Perhaps it meant something.

And then Nami was caught off balance when Robin suddenly caught her other hand, turning them both around and backing her all the way up to the wall and pinning her hands by her head. The darkened gleam flickered faintly in her eyes, before her head ducked down and warm, soft lips captured the surprised mouth before her.

Pleasure exploded in Nami's mind as she found herself drowning at once in the immediate sensation. The kisses she'd stole, the ones she'd hoped for, they were nothing like this. This…this simply was. Something dark, something light, something gentle, something…possessive. When Robin pulled away, Nami sucked in breath as if she didn't think she could breathe.

"You are playing a very dangerous game." But the warning came out more of a breathy purr in her ear as Robin bent her head to the crook of Nami's neck and breathed in the scent of Mikan, sweat and tears. "Too dangerous. You'll get burned."

Nami's eyes closed, relief making the feelings coursing through her body feel like nothing short of sweet, forbidden pleasures. It was enough to give her leave to speak the words that had danced on the tip of her tongue. The earlier shyness and hesitation had melted away.

Swirling crimson eyes stared straight into pale blue orbs of the same intensity. Nami swallowed hard. "Then burn me." She whispered. "Tear me apart."

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading! Do leave a comment if you can.~*~*~**

**A/N: Ah, dangerous words, Nami, wouldn't you think? :P Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed last chapter-you made me laugh and I definitely needed the laughs. ^_^ **


	17. The Fog Is Gone

**A/N: Chapter 17 is here at last! I hope this is a good Christmas present to all my faithful readers and reviewers! Thank you all SO much for the kind reception to the last chapter. I was kind of all tangled up about it, but I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. It's a little fluffy-dark mix and I've been trying to figure out how to work everything together, so once more, you, my dear readers, shall be the judge of how this romance is going. A warm welcome to new readers, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate every review! ^_^**

**This chapter is also a mixed POV (again) for both Nami and Robin, I hope it isn't too confusing to follow and we are still in the bathroom scene, as I've decided to prolong it (for the sake of fluffiness and as a Christmas treat to everyone who has been waiting for this 'first moment') Plot moving in the next, one, really, I swear! (Episode 133 with Sanji and the Trainee cook, Tajiyo. Continues after Robin followed Nami to the bathroom. ) **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

_"Then burn me. Tear me apart" _

The words that Nami whispered were too much for Robin to bear. Her experienced lips bore down on the soft, warm mouth beneath hers, with a kiss harsh enough to bruise. The encouraging whimper that bubbled up from the redhead's throat was even more of an incentive as Robin switched her possessive grip from Nami's wrists to holding both slender hands with one long-fingered grip that always worked.

Nami didn't protest as her hands were pinned securely over her head, with a touch more force now than before. The position was stimulating and vulnerable in the same breath. Stimulating to feel Robin so close and to know that it was the older woman's presence and her careful grip—in spite of the force—that held her right where she wanted her. At that, there really was no reason why Nami would protest—if she did indeed want this—which she was fairly certain she did. The thought of being vulnerable to a woman who had most certainly been an enemy and not an ally some time ago, was nothing, because this time the woman before her was an incarnation Nami had never dreamed of in her short, fleeting fantasies.

A pleasurable shudder ran through the redhead as Robin trailed her newly freed hand downwards, a whisper-light touch from Nami's wrist all the way down to her shoulder and then up to her neck, pausing briefly to card through the fiery red locks before holding that head at just the right angle for the kiss that followed immediately afterwards.

Nami moaned softly. There weren't many kisses that she could compare this one to, but she didn't think there was anyone at this point that could possibly kiss the way that Robin did. It was powerful, gentle and deliberate in every essence of the act. Nami drank it all in. She wanted this. Needed this. Craved this, even if she hadn't known it yet.

Robin's traveling hand continued on its exploration, having been sparked by Nami's breathy declaration. Robin pulled away, studying the slightly swollen lips and moving to lavish her attention on one sensitive earlobe. "How innocent you look." She whispered, nuzzling Nami's neck, blowing her warm breath along the curve of smooth skin.

Nami sucked her breath sharply, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks and burning lower. She squirmed, but the hands holding her, kept the movements controlled. Robin was in charge. "Did you really mean to say that?" Robin's words buzzed softly on the flushed skin of Nami's neck, the low, intense tone demanding an answer that Nami was perhaps, too breathless to give.

"Yes…" The words came out as a whine. "Robin…I-I-mmm-"

Robin chuckled darkly. "What?" Her tongue flicked out, tasting the patch of skin that tasted of salt, sweat and mikan. Nami. Robin sucked softly on the patch, careful to choose a spot that would be hidden by Nami's blouse. Experience had taught her well—even in the midst of such an open invitation—the years of caution would remind her in something almost like instinct. She'd only made the mistake of marking a past—partner—once, without their express permission, and it was a mistake she'd never repeated again. It was an unpleasant memory that lingered in a way that was not welcome, not now, not in a moment when it didn't belong.

Her resolve wavered, faintly and Robin tightened her grip on Nami's wrists, prompting a squirm from the younger woman. She froze. Nami twisted again. It was the incentive she needed. "What is it, Nami?" She hummed, beginning to layer slow, soft kisses along Nami's jaw, mapping the area and memorizing the reactions her ministrations elicited. If this was a temporary thing, then she would make the most of it in every way.

"I d-did." She stammered, licking her lips, neck arching to the side to allow better access for the sweet torture being so deliberately lavished on her. Nami never would have thought her neck was so sensitive to such things. "Mmmhmph." An unintelligible phrase slipped through her lips as Robin began to alternate between soft kisses and gentle nips of with the tips of her teeth. "Robin, I want-"

"Want? Already? So greedy." Robin murmured, seeking out the favored patch of skin she'd decided on before.

One careful suck. One sharp nip. One soft, soothing kiss.

Robin was satisfied. She'd marked her. It was a lovely, dark urge that she'd never been able to quite curb—a possessiveness that had sometimes thrilled and other times terrified her past lovers. She was interested to know Nami's reaction. The brunette smirked. Yes, she was _very_ interested.

Nami twitched and shuddered at the sensations, her mind locked in a pleasurable haze of enjoyable things.

Robin smiled into her neck, working to ignore the images that were beginning to stir with her latest activities. She didn't want to remember any of this junk right now. No, she wanted to focus on other things, more important things, namely the fact that she had a certain very willing redhead pinned against the bathroom door and entirely hers for the taking. Nami's delightful reactions weren't helping much either. It was the kind of invitation that was too hard to resist and in her current state of mind, there was very little that might have stopped Robin at that point.

Very little.

One of those things was the shuffling, deliberate step of a certain green-headed swordsman on his way to the bathroom. He knocked, politely—though Robin had to wonder why—and then drawled out the announcement he'd intended to deliver. "Nami? Oi, hurry up in there woman. The Captain and curly-brow are back, Usopp says fog's lifting."

His words were like a bucket of icy water splattering over Robin and dribbling down her in freezing rivulets. Her body reacted and her mind snapped into the practiced mode she knew too well. It was for the best, after all. She'd let herself get carried away. Too carried away. Her grip on Nami's wrists released at once and she began to collect herself together. This would have to be done carefully—very, very carefully—or Nami would be sure to see through her.

Nami found herself spiraling down to a rather harsh reality when Zoro's flat voice sliced through the first real 'moment' between her and Robin. For once, she didn't just want to whack him and feel the satisfying burn in her fist as his face connected with the deck, but rather something somewhat darker and a little more—wicked. How dare he interrupt-!

But his mere presence seemed to have flipped a switch inside Robin. The older woman had paused in mid-kiss and slowly withdrawn, schooling her features into the usual impassive mask that had adorned her face since the day she'd willingly set foot on Merry.

Happiness was slipping away through her fingers and falling down to melt into the invisible cracks in the floor. Nami felt her body tense and grow rather still as she worked to process Zoro's interruption, Zoro's information and Zoro's implication.

_Zoro! _

Nami quivered, whether from fear, anger or confusion, she wasn't quite sure at that moment. She only knew that something important—no, something of significant importance—had just happened between her and the mysteriously dark and dangerous woman. Something had happened and it had felt right. It had felt so right that for once in quite some time, the strange cloak of sadness and shock had been shredded in the face of such raw intensity.

Her lips tingled with the force of the last kiss that had been so rudely interrupted. At that moment, Nami realized that there was a warm hand somewhere on her stomach and slender fingers that had been tracing circles of pleasurable warmth along the smoothness there—a hand that had stilled and now withdrew in the sudden, awkward silence that began to fill the bathroom.

Robin was retreating, retracting or re-whatevering and Nami didn't know what to do. She didn't care why, she just wanted to stop it. As far as Nami could understand, she knew that this could not end on such a hopeless note. And hopeless it was. Zoro's timing had been horrible, no two-ways around it.

"R-robin?" Nami licked her lips, searching the pale blue eyes that went from smoldering fire to a sudden, deliberate blank. Nami blinked. The woman's control was amazing. That, and she'd never known one could mask such things from their eyes—windows to the soul that they were—she swallowed. Robin how had just blown her mind in a matter of minutes with only the touch of her lips and tongue, this same Robin had returned to the aloof, calculating assassin that had barely thawed for Luffy's sake. "Robin?" She tried again, fighting the urge to nibble her lip in her nervousness.

There was something that was too fragile, too new, too surreal, hanging in the air before them.

Nami didn't dare let it slip away. She couldn't. She'd had one taste of that and it had been enough.

Addiction was sweet in its inception.

_Robin…please, speak to me…!_

* * *

**A/N: Also, a bit of shameless self-promotion here. If you've been enjoying A Map and A Book, I've started a drabble collection titled "The Historian and The Navigator" in which, little snippets of their relationship continue on in the same universe as this fic, in which Robin and Nami are in an established relationship. Hopefully it will bridge the gap between chapters. They are based off of one-word prompts and I am open to suggestions. Check it out, if you've the time. ^_^ Oh and thanks for reading, Merry Christmas!**


	18. Maybeish?

**A/N: A warm welcome to new readers and a special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, I appreciate every one! Thanks also to those who fave'd and added me to your alerts. I'm honored (and I would reply to reviews if I wasn't up to my eyeballs in real life/university, atm). ^_^**

**This chapter is Robin's POV and we are finally about out of the bathroom scene. (We're at the end of Episode 133 with Sanji and the Trainee cook, Tajiyo.) **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Robin found her mind building itself together or rather, rebuilding itself in the moments where she processed the green-headed swordsman's words and the reality of the situation. The reality was far bleaker than she cared to admit, but she'd been through better and worse and for the moment, there was nothing to counter what was before her.

With a smoothness and politeness she hadn't quite yet expected of her whirling mind, the historian straightened and was immediately presentable as her customary mask slipped onto her face, hiding everything and anything that could possibly be there. She stepped away from Nami as the anxious redhead stared up at her with soulful crimson eyes.

"Robin?" The worry, fear and uncertainty was so thick in her voice that Robin darkly wondered why the younger woman hadn't choked on such ridiculous emotions as yet.

"It would seem, Navigator-san." Her voice was carefully neutral. "That the fog has lifted if Captain-san and Cook-san have returned. I am glad you are…feeling better." Robin swiftly sidestepped the girl and reached for the bathroom doorknob.

"W-what? Wait-Robin-!"

A flash of brilliance streaked through her head and Robin turned to stall any ridiculous exclamations or outburst with a perfectly arched eyebrow and one expert hand. She reached out, tugging Nami's blouse and skirt straight, with a feather-light tousle of her hair. She wouldn't admit that it was merely an excuse to touch the girl for a few scant precious seconds longer, but it was enough—for her.

"Count up to fifty before you follow." The wink was suggestive and produced the desired effect.

Nami blushed several shades of pink directly up to red. Her mouth opened and shut and whatever worldly hints she'd had around her, were reduced to nothing short of absolute innocence.

Leaving the gaping girl behind, Robin tipped her head slightly and swept out from the door.

The Swordsman stood at the top of the steps, staring out into nowhere, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Robin pretended not to notice and simply strolled past.

Chopper met her halfway on the trek towards the galley and he yawned, adorably, hesitantly returning her gentle, practiced smile with a shy variant of his own.

The gesture left her somewhat gratified that her mere presence no longer elicited squeaks of fear and bouts of trembling, the older woman fell into step with him on the trip towards the kitchen. It was almost like a tentative truce of sorts and she was glad for that detail. It was bad enough to have Usopp's occasional looks of suspicion in her direction, coupled with Zoro's blatant dislike of her, after all the Captain's exuberance could only make up for so much.

Her keen ears picked up the faint snort from somewhere and the sound of feet shuffling as Zoro made his way through the ship to follow them.

She smirked, inwardly. He would probably never stop shadowing her, but for now, she supposed she could deal with it. The Strawhats were the closest thing she'd found to peace and for whatever that was worth, she wanted to hold on to it for as long as she possibly could.

A hidden eye showed her Zoro's scowling face as he debated which hallway to turn to and then took a coin from his haramaki and flipped it, slapping the disc down on his wrist. She almost laughed. Almost, not quite. He took the correct corner, the glower on his face growing darker. For all his directional challenges, she could credit him with the fact that if he really did put his mind to it, then he would get somewhere by sheer dumb luck.

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for reading! Apologies for the short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to cut it off. Cheers!~*~*~***


	19. Should Have

**A/N: A warm welcome to new readers and a special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, I appreciate every one! Thanks also to those who fave'd and added me to your alerts. I'm positively thrilled (and I would reply to reviews if I wasn't up to my eyeballs in homework). ^_^**

**This chapter is also in Robin's POV at the end of Episode 133. **

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_**

* * *

Nothing, except, for the few stolen moments in a bathroom—an encounter that really shouldn't have gone quite that horribly awry. The brunette stifled a shudder, trying to banish the image of freckles dancing before her eyes and the mocking voice in her head that promised she would never be worthy of something as precious as the Strawhat's precious navigator.

Somehow, there was nothing inside of her to protest that. Robin swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment and seeing pale skin, red hair and freckles.

Her blue eyes popped open in annoyance and her brow furrowed in annoyance.

_Drat. _

This was really beginning to become rather troublesome.

_Nami doesn't have freckles! _She thought, fiercely. She was more than sure of that and she'd had the chance to check for herself rather up close and personal, thank you very much.

_No, but _she_ did. _The little voice mocked.

Robin ground her teeth together and stalked forward the last few feet to the galley. She needed to change her thoughtstream quicker than a book fallen in fire or water. On impulse, she looked down.

Chopper beamed up at her from his position below and for once, she let the simplest of emotions overtake her—smiled back—just a bit, and it worked. It was exactly the start of a distraction she so desperately needed.

* * *

Robin smiled softly to herself when she saw the Sanji-shaped imprint on the cabin wall. That was an even better change of situation than a simple smile. Chopper stared at it in a mixture of fascination, horror and confusion. Zoro didn't even twitch. For that reason, Robin let herself smile. She couldn't help the fact that it was amusing in some way—especially since she could hear a rather earnest Luffy apologizing profusely on the other end of the wall while Sanji yelled at him.

She heard Nami call them together and order them about the deck to get the ship underway.

She also noticed how steady and commanding the young navigator sounded.

That was good. It meant their single encounter had indeed benefited both sides, providing her with a much needed bout of control and some physical pleasure, while steadying the redhead's nerves and giving her a touch of confidence to quit moping about with whatever had been plaguing her for the past few weeks.

Robin turned her attention back to the book, using it as the distraction she needed. If she didn't focus on something else now, then her mind was sure to take her on a trip down a certain alley that she wasn't anywhere near ready to go. She tried and failed to write the incident off as a one-time thing. Nami hadn't seemed likely to let her get away with making it a rare, single occurrence never to be repeated again. She'd been clingy, crying and hopeful. Three certain things that spelled absolute disaster no matter how she pieced them together.

This most certainly could not go beyond what had already happened.

Absolutely not!

Robin sucked in a breath and blew it out with a practiced patience that she didn't feel. There wasn't much she could do. Realistically, some space, time, distance or whatever you wanted to call it would be perfect—but on a ship in the middle of the wide blueness, that was option that wasn't about to happen any time soon. If she wasn't careful something might happen.

Something.

No.

That would certainly prove itself to be a headache in the future—if she wasn't careful now. She had to take care. Had to pretend, no, wait, she wasn't pretending, there wasn't anything to pretend about. Things simply were. They always were. Nothing had changed.

Nothing.

The brunette took a deep breath and quickly scanned the page before her, before turning to the next. This she understood, books were so simple and easy to handle. There was nothing confusing or puzzling about them, they simply were and simply remained. Zero expectations—she liked that about them.

_Why couldn't Nami be like a book? _

The stray thought nearly made her choke and Robin's grip on the hardcover tome tightened. Now was not the time to be thinking of that! _Focus, Robin, focus!_ She chided, mentally.

Zoro had followed her when she'd gone inside, she knew him well-enough in the short time she'd been on board to think of it as anything else. He still didn't trust her. She didn't trust him. It was a mutual understanding and she respected him for the fact that at least, he wasn't trying to hide the fact.

She knew where she stood with him and it saved her the trouble of having to keep track of him, herself. If there was anyone in the crew she had reason to worry of, it was him and she was glad for the fact that it was easier to know he was sleeping somewhere nearby—than worrying if he were somewhere behind her, ready to slice and dice the moment she dared breathe wrong.

* * *

Dinner was a lovely, boisterous affair.

Robin ate heartily, her appetite more than usual and she requested a plate of sweet biscuits from the hovering cook to accompany her evening coffee. The cheery blond happily obliged. It was more so on her own thoughts towards the redheaded navigator when Robin took note of the fact that the girl had eaten rather little.

She didn't like what it suggested.

She'd hoped that perhaps their unplanned afternoon encounter had been enough of a shock to shake the girl out of whatever funk she'd gotten herself into.

She'd hoped that Nami would eat something.

Such a small detail shouldn't have bothered her—really, it shouldn't have—but somehow it did.

It ached.

Robin's frown was hidden as she mentally reviewed the dinner table event and realized that Nami hadn't eaten much of anything worth a sneeze and a half and that the foolish redheaded girl was excusing herself early yet again.

Words were on the tip of her tongue.

She should say something.

She should.

Shouldn't she?

Nami rose from the table, her polite smile replaced with her trademark scowl as she thumped Luffy's hand reaching to snatch something off of Chopper's plate. She glared at him, but even that glare didn't seem to hold an ounce of the emotion the redhead usually put into it. She studiously avoided Robin's eyes and figure, taking up a temporary residence behind Sanji when the cook fluttered over to her side.

Robin watched them.

Her stomach churned, the thought of food suddenly repulsive.

She should say something.

Should.

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for reading! I tried to make this chapter show what's going on with Robin, before we hop over to see how Nami's faring. Drama to come!~*~*~ **


	20. Why do you haunt me?

**A/N: Welcome to all my new readers and a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm absolutely ecstatic! (and I would reply to reviews if I wasn't STILL up to my eyeballs in homework. Blech. This semester sucks.).**

**This chapter visits Robin's mysterious past and since she's a spy, I'm pretty sure Oda didn't tell us every dirty little secret. I've taken all my author's liberties with this. Some points are left vague on purpose, but for the most part, this is a glimpse into Robin's troubled past. I've hesitated on bringing this chapter out (Sorry for the wait, guys!). Just read and let me know what you think. *hides behind keyboard* '^_^**

**This chapter is also in Robin's POV at the end of Episode 133.  
**

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Robin watched her leave. She didn't say anything. She didn't even blink. She simply watched.

Nami exited the room and disappeared on deck somewhere.

The half-filled plate of dinner before her suddenly seemed rather unappetizing. But Robin was a spy and there were things that spies did. Such as eating their dinners when they didn't really feel like it to keep up appearances for the sake of their companions. It wouldn't do for Zoro to notice that neither female crewmember had been able to stomach their dinner.

She knew enough of him to know that it would be far too obvious a hint, especially seeing as it was his night to keep watch. Simple interruptions such as when which crewmember moved from point A to point B would be all too obvious if it was the only bit of action taking place.

As obtuse as the green-headed swordsman could be, Robin knew there were some things in life that didn't require a thousand words to explain. This was one of those things that fell into such a category. He'd followed her up from the bathroom after all and she could tell when his eyes were on or off her.

With measured movements and her usual smile settled on her face, Robin finished up her dinner. She excused herself within minutes afterward, moving to help the cook carry the dishes to the sink, in spite of his protests. "Could I have some sugared toast as well, Cook-san?" She smiled for effect and at once, hearts seemed to stream from his eyes as he sang his answer in the affirmative. It was a quick and light desert that wouldn't touch her figure, but would help with the sugary cravings that sometimes came up.

Sanji's way with food made it an allowance that she could stomach.

"One moment, Robin-chwan!" He hummed, whirling away in the usual blur of silken shirts and suit jackets.

"Thank you." Robin stepped aside, retrieving the cup of steaming coffee from the counter and watching as he twirled around the kitchen. It was Chopper and Zoro's night to do the dishes and she wanted to be well out of the swordsman's way before he made it to the kitchen. She also wanted to try a little experiment with a certain red-headed navigator.

Sanji presented her with the requested treat-filled plate when Zoro entered the kitchen, his usual scowl painted on his face. In fact, if Robin had to guess, she'd wager that he looked a tad grumpier and out of sorts than usual. But she wasn't about to guess nor offer her opinion on such guesses.

His pointy-eyed glared flickered over her briefly—meaningfully—and then he plonked himself down on a space on one of the benches. "Oi, curly-brow! Where's my dinner?" He barked.

"Marimo!" Sanji snarled out, already advancing.

* * *

Robin silently slipped out of the kitchen.

She stood, bracing her back against the door and waited a few minutes.

Her brilliant mind immediately solved the presented equation.

Nami had managed to swap out the lookout duty with Zoro.

Or so all logical thought processes suggested.

Robin moved away from the door and made the customary trip down to the women's quarters. She would verify that in a place where she knew no eyes would be watching.

It didn't take her long to make her way.

To her credit, Robin didn't look upwards to the crow's nest.

She wasn't surprised to see that Nami wasn't in their room. She hadn't expected to see the redhead there, at least, not if her equation was correct and there had been only a handful of times to date where she'd been wrong. Setting the plate of sugared toast on the nightstand between the two beds, Robin nibbled on one slice and thoughtfully changed into a pair of comfortable lounge pants and a satin tank top.

She went about her nightly preparations, a spot of night cream, running a brush through her hair and checking her fingernails. It was a habit her devil fruit insisted she learn, after all, her hands were more than simply hands. Once through, Robin sucked in a breath and forced it outward, sprouting eyes along the places where she knew Nami wouldn't see her—if said navigator was awake and keeping lookout.

She was.

Robin watched for several minutes.

Nami sat wrapped up in a thick, blanket cocoon, staring out unseeingly into the expanse of grey and blue with moonlight. She took several shuddering breaths and at times, it seemed as if something would make her cry, but then she'd change her mind. Robin sprouted an ear to a spot in the corner, listening.

She heard nothing.

Then, silently, she retracted it all.

Nami was thinking.

Thinking rather deeply if her vacant expression was any indication.

Robin stifled a shudder. She'd never seen the redhead look quite so...lifeless before. Surely a little...moment...in the bathroom hadn't

Thinking had been the one thing she'd been trying to avoid all afternoon—especially with those irritating memories bubbling up to the front. She glared at the plate of toast and then set about finishing it off. The sugar helped somewhat, but not enough.

Robin knew she'd dream that night.

Dream unwanted dreams.

And it was all her fault.

_Nami…_

* * *

**~Flashback Dream~**

_Robin silently tugged on her boots and picked up her purple jacket from the chair near the window. She slung it over her shoulder and ran a hand through her hair. It fell flat over her shoulders, just the way it always did. She reached for the doorknob when the voice came from the bed._

_"…aren't you going to say goodbye?"_

_"No." Her hand hovered over the doorknob._

_"Could I ask you to stay?"_

_"You could."_

_"But you won't, will you?"_

_"Yes."_

_The little figure slipped out from the bed, the sheets half-wrapped around her. "Can't I come with you?"_

_"No."_

_"I won't be any trouble." The young woman advanced, the sunlight streaming through the window and highlighting crimson colored hair and a smattering of freckles across alabaster cheeks._

_Robin snorted. "They all say that."_

_The girl stiffened. "They?"_

_"Don't play games with me. You know you're not the only one."_

_"…I know." The voice was softer, this time, the hands fisted in the sheets. "T-thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Everything."_

_Robin grunted._

_"I won't forget."_

_"You'd be better off if you did."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Suit yourself."_

_"…are you sure you don't want some company?" The girl inched forward, running one hand up and down Robin's bare arm. "You wouldn't even know I was there and-"_

_"No!"_

_Silence widened the gap between them._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You should be."_

_"…goodbye."_

_Robin didn't answer. She turned the knob and walked out without a backward glance._

_The redhead watched her leave from the window at street level. _

**~End Flashback Dream~  
**

* * *

Robin's eyes flew open and she began a quick, mental count of how many steps she'd taken for the day. It was quick, calming and it forced her mind to move and calculate. She mentally retraced everywhere she'd been and everything she'd done, before her breathing calmed to normal, acceptable levels.

She swallowed hard, easing over to rest on her side. She hadn't dreamt that particular memory for a little bit. She hadn't thought she'd dream it again.

A prickle of goosebumps danced up and down her arms and Robin fisted her hands in the sheets. On nights like this, she never slept. Usually, she'd simply get up, get dressed and prowl the streets to find something to distract her.

Sometimes it worked.

Sometimes it didn't.

_Little Miss Goldenweek._

The child-like face hovered in her mind and Robin pressed a hand over her face. She hadn't dreamed of that girl in weeks.

* * *

**~Flashback Start~**

"Do_ you really want me…?" The redhead purred. All vestiges of a child-like appearance had vanished at once, save for the blushing cheeks and smattering of freckles. The only fallback to her simplified look was the long, slender pigtails that were draped over each shoulder. Her dark eyes flashed as she shut the door behind them._

_"If you have to ask, then I have nothing to say." Robin dropped onto the bed and began to unlace her tall boots. "I would suggest you leave."_

_"Don't want to." Miss Goldenweek dropped to her knees and began to unlace the black strands, brushing Robin's tanned hands away. "Let me."_

_Robin did. She busied herself instead by reaching down and catching a hold of the tied pigtails. She snapped the simple ties and threaded her hands through the red waves. Her long fingers combed, stroked and played with the silky strands until the girl had removed her boots._

_Blue eyes met black and Robin caught her roughly by the chin to bring their faces together._

_Pale hands tangled with tanned ones as they teased, stroked and tortured._

_When the last cry had faded away, Robin curled herself around the smaller body._

_"…you're staying?"_

_"Mmm."_

_"I thought you'd leave again."_

_Robin's grip tightened._

_A pained squeak came out._

_"They said you would, you know. Said that you'd leave me behind."_

_Robin opened one eye, surveying the expressive face before her. She heaved herself up from the comfortable warmth of the tangled sheets and began to search through the dimmed room for her clothes._

_"Wait, don't-!"_

_She left. _

**~Flashback End~**_  
_

* * *

Robin caught her breath with a first half-wedged in her mouth. That memory had been one of the very first ones. Of their very first times. The girl had been deceptive, with her child-like appearance and innocent air about her.

There'd been nothing innocent about the little vixen.

Robin had enjoyed it, while it had lasted.

It'd been fun.

Kind of.

The hollowness she'd felt afterwards was nothing more than she'd expected. It had been one emptiness too many. The last one. Luffy's oversized heart had been the only reason she'd survived. She hadn't wanted to.

Hadn't expected to.

But she had.

And then the dreams-turned-flashbacks resurfaced and Robin felt her mind spin back in time to the one who had started it all.

_Her._

* * *

**~Memory start~**

Thick red hair that fell to her waist and identical freckles that covered every inch of her perfection. The redheaded beauty offered a smile that promised pain and pleasure in the same moment.

Robin felt her breath catch in her throat.

The redhead laughed. "You look as if you've never seen a woman before." There was teasing lilt in her voice. "Well? Aren't you going to join me? I've been waiting all afternoon."

Robin licked her lips, her mind whirling. "I-I-"

"They told me everything about you, you know." The redhead pursed her lips. "Be a dear and pour some wine, won't you? You know which one I like." The green eyes laughed at her, tempting and mocking in the same instant.

Somehow, Robin did. She did know which one the beauty preferred. She'd been assigned to keep tabs on her, after all. Steady hands found the appropriate glass and poured the desired beverage. She handed the glass over, her face as blank and expressionless as she could manage.

Her employer had warned against this—had warned her that the target would try to seduce her.

"Aww, and now you're clamming up on me." The woman laughed. "You poor thing. Can tha' not think for thyself?" The lilt was lost in the cultured tones that filled the little hotel room. "Such a fascinating creature you are, my dear. You've tracked me well across several islands and you haven't even blinked at what I've thrown your way." The woman was off the bed in an instant and her free hand caught Robin around the neck and deftly pinned her to the mattress.

Robin struggled to gasp a breath and forced her entire body to relax. She would not give in. She would not give this woman the pleasure of seeing her…

The fingers that wrapped around her throat were strong and cold.

The redhead sipped her wine with a practiced air. The laughter in her green eyes had grown cold and dark. "You foolish, foolish girl." She hissed. "You would throw your life away for what?" There was something akin to a hiss. "What did he promise you, hmm? What lies did he feed you? Did he promise fame, fortune or some fancy lad that you couldn't touch a hand to?"

Robin remained silent and motionless.

"You're better than the rest. The only one to last this long, but that doesn't mean anything, does it?"

**~End Memory~**

* * *

No, Robin had later learned, it hadn't meant anything.

Angry tears burned at her eyes, but Robin struggled within herself until she willed the tears away. She hadn't cried since that woman. She hadn't cried over her. She would not cry over something as insignificant as this.

As insignificant as that woman.

Weary eyes slid shut once more and Robin steeled herself before she mentally opened the folder that was always her last resort. Always. She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then squeezed her eyes shut and touched this new throng of memories.

Today had been dangerous.

She'd almost given in.

Almost.

It wouldn't do to let all these years of work go to waste.

This little sliver of paradise was but a single moment. The Strawhats had been kind, but for every kind person in this world, there were at least a dozen dark ones. Experience had taught her well. Experience had demanded she learn.

Robin hadn't argued.

The memories she'd dredged up were horrid.

But it worked.

The shock value cleared her mind.

The repetitiveness calmed her body.

Within minutes, she fell into a practiced sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And...don't hate me...I hope Robin's past is just the right amount of light and dark...yay! Next time, we get to torture Nami! Whoo hoo. Erm, I mean, please review and put my worries at rest. *gulp***


	21. In The Crow's Nest

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

Nami had slipped out from the busy dinner and made her way quickly across the deck and stood below the crow's nest. She knew they were being loud enough inside there that they wouldn't hear her shout. At least, they wouldn't be expecting her to shout.

"Hey, Zoro!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and called up. "Hey!"

She heard him grumble and complain for a few token minutes before his disagreeable face appeared over the edge of the edge of the crow's nest. He scowled at her in his usual way, muttering even though she hadn't made her request yet. She scowled right back at him.

"What do you want now, woman?" He growled.

"I'm taking your shift tonight." Her hands went to her hips. "Better hurry before Luffy eats everything."

He glared at her for a long moment weighing her words in his simple mind. His left eyebrow twitched. "What's the catch?"

"No, catch, idiot. Just go, now!" She ground out.

He eyed her suspiciously. "And why would you be offering me-"

"If you don't go right now, I'll charge you with five percent more interest on top of your last shore-"

"I'm coming!" He snapped, easily hefting himself over the edge and in a matter of seconds, landed cat-quiet on the deck before the navigator. They locked eyes for a moment and then he lifted his chin and sauntered towards the galley door. He made no further comment.

In the moments it took him to get to the door, Nami swung herself up and into the newly vacated crow's nest. She snuggled into the abandoned blanket, seeking the fading warmth and wrinkling her nose at the swordsman's scent. It was sweat and spiced salt the usual musk that hung around him.

It wasn't like Robin.

Robin was like lavender and steel—a hint of woman and touch of strength.

Nami swallowed hard.

Her head was going in places that she wasn't ready to deal with.

_No, no, no! I can't…_

She tangled her hands together in her hair, tugging hard. Thin spikes of fire lashed through her head, the pain settling her, drawing her back to reality.

Caution, her head screamed at her.

She'd been through far too much to lose herself to something as mundane as simple emotions. She deserved more anyway—after all, she'd struggled and suffered, she would not—could not—settle for anything less. And this most certainly was nothing more than a mere, simple mistake.

_Yes. A mistake. _

Nami sucked in a breath and tilted her head up to the sky.

The twisted blue sky began to show the first smattering of stars and for a moment, all she could see was a pair of cornflower blue eyes with a wicked dark sparkle in it. Eyes that had looked at her, looked into her and saw right through her. A choked gasp lodged in her throat and Nami bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood.

_No, no, no!_

She didn't want to think about this.

Didn't want to think about those strong, slender hands, those penetrating eyes and those soft, talented lips. At first glance, you wouldn't even think the tall, tanned woman had much of an air around her—well, a seductive one anyway—dangerous, yes, everything about her screamed of danger, but this side of Robin, that dark, delightful side of her had generated a whole new set of interested feelings that Nami had never had the pleasure of knowing.

_Pleasure_. Ah yes, those eyes promised it.

Nami gulped, belatedly snapping to her senses. This was wrong. She was letting it get out of hand. She had to stop it now. Just had to stop. That was it. Leave it. Don't think about it. Don't even think about any of it. Just pretend it never happened and that things like a few simple touches and a few little kisses—wait! Those kisses had been anything but-

_No. Absolutely not. _

A soft flush of heat rippled through her.

Nami swallowed hard. So much for her willpower.

_The best of intentions… _She thought, miserably. _Okay, fine. If I can't ignore it then I'll think about it. Happy, stupid self? _

Of course, there was no answer from her satisfied inner ego.

She'd said she'd think about it.

Said she would.

Already was.

Her eyelids slid half-shut and Nami nibbled along her lower lip for a moment, sucking on the bite she'd made a few moments ago. The coppery tang of blood slid down her throat as her hands began to wander in a maze of their own. She flexed her wrists remembering the firm grip that had pinned her to the door.

Her lips tingled faintly and Nami felt the warm flush grow a little more and shift a little lower. She stifled a groan. Of all the times in the-!

With a roll of her eyes, she wriggled into a slightly less comfortable position and slipped her hand beneath her skirt and past the elastic of her silk panties. It took a moment for her fingers to find just the right spot in her slick, warm folds and only another moment to find a good, quick stroking rhythm.

Her eyes squeezed shut and Nami sifted quickly through the images in her head that always helped when participating in this particular personal indulgence. Her face heated slightly when instead of the usual figures of gorgeous men or women—Robin's smoldering gaze burned through her mind's eye.

It was the final straw to prompt that delicious, wonderful squeezing shudder that left her heart beating rapidly and her body comfortably lax. Withdrawing her hand, she wiped it on the inside edge of her skirt and made a mental note to scrub it a little harder come washing day.

A little more wriggling about allowed her a more comfortable position and after some consideration, Nami settled in for the night, drawing Zoro's forgotten bedroll blanket around her shoulders. The thought of spending the night beneath the sky and water didn't exactly allow her the peace of mind she wanted at the moment—but to think of spending the night in the same room as Robin—or even just to fall asleep where the dreams could claim her, Nami knew she couldn't risk that.

The Merry-Go was a charming little pirate ship, but as much as she liked it, time was needed. It had taken her all this time to finally fall asleep in the shared women's quarters without constant nightmares and restless nights. At present, to keep the nightmares at bay, she needed only to sleep anywhere but in her bed.

The years of training, spying and sneaking under Arlong's watch paid off in a way that was both painful and strangely bittersweet. Nami resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. Bother that woman…

Her head was definitely in a tangle now, thanks to that particular bathroom episode—the redhead doubted she'd be able to really think straight for a bit—as far as stepping inside the bathroom. While she wasn't one to really be flitting about, most of her experience had been at her own explorations and perhaps, a few sisterly conversations with Nojiko.

Robin had definitely made and left quite an impression.

Nami thumped her head on the rim of the crow's nest.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…!_ She chanted.

Maybe this was all just a really bad dream…if she made it through, then tomorrow would be fine. Right. Tomorrow. Yes. That was good. That sounded very good.

* * *

**A/N: And I've decided to start moving my author notes to the end. LOL. Big whoop. :P Sorry for the long wait in chapters guys-I've been working on my newest fic and trying not to flunk out of a necessary course (thanks to a lousy professor. Blech) but anyhow, as you can see, I didn't torture Nami too much. In fact, I was even a little nice to her. Yeah. Kinda. Nice for me, anyhow. I'm really happy the last chapter went over so well. Whew. I was a bit worried, but y'all are really wonderful! *happy* Thanks for reading-welcome and hello to the new readers! **

**KennethBlack:** Thank you for the well wishes. I just have to survive another month and then SUMMER. Oh joys. :P I'm glad you thought the light/dark balance worked out alright. I was really trying my best to keep it evenly matched. Glad to know I succeeded.

**Umbra8191:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.

**Inferno54:** Lack of progress. *grin* I know, I know...Sorry! I hope this update is worth the wait and I'll get stuff moving soon-I'm just not one to write people walking right smack into each other and tumbling into bed five minutes or five days later. I try to make it a little realistic and believable and considering the current time passage in the fic...I guess I'll have to work on speeding it up. Yes, yes, Miss Goldenweek! That's where those pesky freckles were coming from. :P as for the mystery woman, all will be revealed in good time, I should think. and hey, I didn't torture Nami too badly...I think. Thanks for reading! (and reviewing, as well!) ^_^

**pegasiger:** Aww, thanks! I really, really appreciate that. I started this fic as a gift to a friend and I've actually grown quite fond of it. I'm glad you're enjoying the read and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

**bluerose45:** Hope it was worth the wait! :)

**TheGuzzz:** LOL! I wondered if anyone would remember lil' ol' Miss Goldenweek, but I thought it was an interesting twist-and I've had her in mind for a while, on account of her having freckles, seeing as Nami is freckle-less. :)

**Shikamaru's babygirl:** Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic-and thanks for taking the time to review on diff. chapters. I really love knowing what folks think and which parts they love the best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter-stick around for the ride!

**willgrayson:** I know, I know...that was mean to leave that little teaser at the end-but hey, I've got to add the suspense somewhere right? Too much drama and angst can give me a headache. I thought Robin was due for some excitement though-glad it worked! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	22. Night Bleeds To Day

**WARNING: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up in later chapters, expect some moments of fluffy nakamaship.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

* * *

When Zoro banged into the galley, Sanji stood at once from his place at the far end of the table, all ready to ream him out for it. After all, the idiot was supposed to be keeping watch and there is a general level of importance that goes with the job.

But the green-haired marimo didn't even spare him a single glare as he shuffled to his seat and sat down heavily, his thin brows furrowed in thought.

The blond had watched him, curious and wary at the same time and slowly moves from his seat towards the kitchen to retrieve the second pan of the dinner entrée. The swordsman almost looks thoughtful. _Thoughtful or constipated_. Sanji snorted. A thinking Zoro wasn't necessarily a good thing. It could bring about some interesting entertainment or it could lead to more dangerous things. The cook frowned. The last time Zero had gotten a look on his face like that, he'd been fighting a stupid fish pirate with his gut sliced open from an 'honor wound'.

Sanji resisted the urge to shudder. There were some things he'd never understand about the idiot swordsman and that was perfectly fine with him. He stomped over to clear away the dishes from where his precious Robin and Nami had been just moments before. He kicked Zoro's foot, lightly, "Oi, marimo! Aren't you supposed to be on night watch?"

The dark-eyed man threw an irritated gaze in his direction, but leaned back to allow him to collect the dirty dishes. "It's not any business of yours, ero-cook." He muttered. "Sake with that." He gestured towards the full frying pan in Sanji's other hand.

Sanji lets the frying pan thump onto the table a little harder than necessary as he hands off the empty dishes to a helpful Chopper who has just finished his own dinner. He glowers with all of his glare that he can muster and begins to shovel food onto a clean plate, because nightwatch or not, if Zoro is hungry enough to be here, then he will be fed. No arguments. He'll kick some sense into him later, if needed. "Oi."

The green-haired wonder matches his glare with one of his own. "Nami's turn." He says, snatching the plate out of Sanji's hand and grabbing a fork with the other.

"Nami-swan?" Sanji blinks and then automatically slaps away one of Luffy's questing hands. He knows the Captain has had more than enough on his plate for the current meal, this overly large helping in the frying pan is really only for Zoro. Luffy pouts, blowing his injured hand, but quickly returns to his usual antics, thanks to Usopp's storytelling and Chopper's return as his eager audience. "Why?"

Zoro shrugs. "Sake?"

Sanji stalks over to the 'fridge and snatches a bottle of the atrocious drink, popping the cork as he approaches and tossing it to the marimo, knowing that he'll catch it easily. He does. The two scowl at each other. Sanji doesn't say anything else.

"Told me to." Zoro says between mouthfuls and swallows, turning his full attention to the meal.

But it doesn't escape Sanji that he's used the redhead's full name. Instead of sea-witch, stupid witch or any of the other generally mildly insulting nicknames the swordsman has for their navigator, he simply says Nami and leaves it at that.

That, Sanji notes, is another part of their silent, special code between them. He makes a mental note to keep an eye out on the redhead and then allows his thoughts to wander over his precious Robin-chwan as well. She has not really acted anything out of the ordinary, though if he does think about it, maybe she did leave dinner a little earlier than usual.

But Robin has never been usual.

Puzzled, the curly-browed cook retreats to his kitchen to wash dishes and think some more.

* * *

Robin woke to the familiar creaks and groans of the Going Merry with the faintest slats of light filtering on through from the few eyes she'd thrown up during the night out of habit. Not to be invading the privacy of her new crew members, but self-preservation had always been her necessary evil and this time is truly no different from the others.

This will be just another chapter in her passing tale of life.

Perhaps it might be more enjoyable and pleasurable than others, but it is only one chapter, just the same.

She cannot afford to fall into the sense of security and community that the Strawhats offer.

It is too dangerous.

On too many levels.

With a sigh, the spy-assassin brunette begins to wake herself up.

The night has not been kind, gifting her with memories and horrors that she would have rather never remembered. They have done their trick in reminding her of her place and the darkness that she carries within her. It has helped to strengthen what steel resolve is bound to her name. She will be careful.

Even more careful than she has been before, because this time, if anyone is hurt, it will haunt her.

Robin is tired of being haunted.

It pains her on a level she doesn't care to explore.

The thoughts linger and her mind conjures up the handful of pale faces, some freckled, some not, and the thick, rich waves of red hair in every vibrant hue of the color. A short, sharp intake of breath is all that evidences this topic burns deeper than any other.

But Robin gathers herself together and reminds herself that there are more pressing matters that require her to be lucid and in control of her emotions and expressions. Very important things.

And so she pushes them away.

Someday, maybe, she will have the time for the leisurely sorting of feelings and emotions that others carelessly indulge in.

Today she cannot afford to spare that.

Robin rose with a careful check and body inventory of her current physical state, rolling her shoulders forward and back. Her neck was rolled from side to side and she slid out from beneath the soft sheets and covers and onto the thick rug in front of the bed. She rolled up on tip-toe and then settled down firmly to her heels and began the careful series of stretches, lunges and twists that made her body the weapon it was.

It was always easier and quicker to go about her morning routine when Nami wasn't there.

The redhead usually went about her own routine a bit sloppily and sleepily, but with a few hints of genuine cheerfulness that Robin had never quite been able to ignore and on account of that, had been forced to make different arrangements to keep her workout sessions.

Not that it was something to hide, but a creature of habit remained a creature of habit and for Robin, she would keep this habit so that her personal privacy would be satisfied while leaving her free to consider and take other options. This would include her rare adaptability and her ever-changing fight style. They were the constant changes that continued to shape and taunt her, yet bound by the small thing such as these morning workouts, that would keep her together, even as everything tried to pull her apart.

With deep breaths and an expert flexibility from experience alone, Robin finished and snagged a towel from the end of her bed where she'd placed it the night before. She draped it around her shoulders and tugged at the slightly loose pajama top, fanning herself slightly. She shuffled over to her personal dresser, her feet cat-quiet and picked up the little shower caddy that held her things.

She could spare herself the luxury of a shower today.

A faint smirk played over her lips before she squashed the emotion that came with it and expertly blanked her face from expression and emotion. It would be interesting to see how Nami was doing this morning.

The very obvious absence of her redhead roommate has spoken volumes in the wake of their strange encounter from the previous afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: And here's another chapter! Whoo hoo! I decided to write this over my lit paper. LOL. I hope y'all enjoy it. I still have a paper to write. I thought it'd be neat to show some of the other crew dynamics here (the sanji and zoro) interaction, so that's why they share this chapter with Robin. We'll get back to Nami in the next one. Thanks for reading!**

**TheGuzz:** Thank you! I thought it fit Nami very well for last chapter. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
